De pesares y placeres
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Estaba cayendo, sin saberlo porque. Encerrada en una torsión de placer y dolor, donde ya no había adentro y afuera. Ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Donde ya no había ficción ni realidad. Y donde todo se mezclaba. Sasuke&Sakura.
1. Sueños de color carmesí

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.

Acá les dejo una nueva historia (no muy larga) que es algo más oscura que la anterior y me gustaría saber que les parece.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 1: "Sueños de color carmesí"

Se encontraba en la penumbra, entre la niebla y la noche no podía distinguir donde se encontraba. Definitivamente aquel paisaje no le resultaba para nada familiar. No tenía idea donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor confundida, estaba en medio de un bosque.

Había algo de aterrador en todo aquello, no recordaba como había ido a parar allí ni porque se encontraba en semejante lugar.

Sintió una puntada en el costado. Palpó la zona adolorida sólo para comprobar que estaba herida, sangraba. Levantó nuevamente la mirada para encontrarse con una escabrosa escena; aproximadamente una decena de cuerpos inertes yacía a su alrededor, todos ninjas (lo supo por la banda en sus frentes). Sin vida, todos ellos, una masacre había acontecido en aquel lugar, no había duda de eso.

Una extraña sensación le invadió e inmediatamente miró sus manos. Sangre. Había ensuciado sus manos con sangre (la misma que se impregnaba en su ropa) y sabía, aunque no comprendía del todo porque, que aquel fluido color escarlata pertenecía a todos aquellos caídos en batalla, aquellos que permanecían muertos a su alrededor.

Le invadió una extraña sensación, que se transpuso (en segundos) en intensos sentimientos, desasosiego (en primera instancia) luego desamparo ¿Arrepentimiento acaso? Y por último desapego a la vida. No podía contener tal cantidad de angustia, aquello que sentía en ese momento le oprimía el pecho, le corroía el alma. Se sentía un ser completamente inhumano.

Volvió la vista a sus rojas manos y notó algo inusual, sus palmas se mostraban más pálidas que de costumbre y sus largos y delicados dedos (correspondientes a una mano femenina) se veían más largos, anchos y ásperos. Pareciera una mano de hombre. Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a agudizarse y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar del dolor.

Despertó.

Sakura se incorporó y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse, ahora, en un escenario más familiar; su habitación. Su cama se encontraba junto a la ventana y por un momento se vio tentada a mirar fuera de ella pero pasó de esa idea cuando notó algo extraño en sus sábanas blancas, ahora de color carmesí.

Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo de un color perlado por la transpiración del momento, su corazón latía a mil ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Miró nuevamente la mancha que se ubicaba donde minutos antes había estado el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Recordó su sueño y examinó su pálida piel, allí, como la recordaba estaba la herida que en su sueño había presenciado, sólo que ahora se veía con una simple cicatriz, ya no sangraba.

Volvió sus profundos ojos esmeralda al cuarto y lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada, estaba amaneciendo, lo supo por los suaves rayos de sol que penetraban por su ventana. Cansada se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. Ya se levantaría, solo que prefería permanecer en la cama unos segundos más.

Naruto: Sakura ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Te ves desastrosa.

Sakura: - Mirándolo con cierto resentimiento por el comentario- ¡Cielos! Muchas gracias Naruto –el sarcasmo resonó en su voz-

Naruto: - Le sonrió nervioso- No lo dije con mala intención, de veras. Es que parece que no hubieras pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Sakura: - Recordó en ese instante el sueño, le había parecido tan vívido. La tristeza que la había invadido al despertar, cuanta angustia. Y la herida que llevaba tallada en su cuerpo como un recuerdo de aquellas imágenes de la noche anterior. Notó que su amigo la miraba con impaciencia y restándole importancia respondió- No es nada.

Naruto: ¿Segura?

Sakura: - Le intentó tranquilizar con una sonrisa- Si, no te preocupes.

Naruto: ¡Bien! Pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Sakura: - Le surgió remordimiento, después de todo le estaba ocultando lo del sueño. Finalmente, decidió que lo acontecido la noche anterior no era de importancia y simplemente le dijo- ¡Claro! –Y forzándose a si misma a salir de aquella conversación le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo- Debo irme ¡Nos vemos Naruto!

El rubio se quedó allí parado observándola, definitivamente Sakura estaba actuando raro y no podía comprender el porque. Era verdad que desde que Sasuke (su antiguo compañero de equipo) se había marchado de la aldea su amiga había cambiado bastante en su forma de actuar, pero de eso ya hacía cuatro años (quizá un poco más pensó Naruto) y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía que Sakura lo quería y había intentado detenerlo y aunque ella lo negara sabía que también lo extrañaba (pues él mismo lo hacía) pero ella se había decidido a olvidarlo, olvidar su existencia y pretender que Sasuke nunca había existido. Al menos eso mostraba a los demás. Tal vez no quería demostrar debilidad (eso era lo que Naruto se repetía una y otra vez)

Naruto: - Pensando para sí- ¿Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con Sasuke? –pero aquella posibilidad le parecía remota pues no habían tenido noticias de él desde su partida, sólo sabían que se había unido a Orochimaru- Sakura...

Tenía la respiración alterada, había corrido hasta aquel lugar, no quería darle explicaciones a Naruto de su extraño sueño y sabía que se preocuparía al ver la herida, así que huyó.

Sakura: No es nada –se repitió y dejando ver su piel desnuda volvió a contemplar aquella marca en su cuerpo. Intentó curarla utilizando su chakra, una y otra vez, pero nada. Aquella marca simplemente no desaparecía- ¡Maldición!

Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Aquel lugar se había vuelto su refugio y lugar de entrenamiento. Intentó una vez más concentrar su chakra en la herida para regenerarla pero al no obtener un resultado satisfactorio simplemente se rindió.

Sakura se sentó de espaldas contra un árbol y levantó la vista al cielo. El firmamento se mostraba de un intenso color azulino sin nube visible que perturbara su vista. Contemplarlo de esa forma le daba paz.

Aquellas imágenes rondaban su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Sakura: - En un susurro casi imperceptible- ¿Por qué pude sentir esos horribles sentimientos aún despierta? Me sentía despiadada, como si en verdad hubiese matado a aquellos ninjas sin motivo alguno - Esa sensación, estaba nerviosa, ese abandono y ese constante deseo de morir se habían impregnado en su ser ¿Pero cómo era posible? Era solo un sueño- ¡Sólo fue un sueño! –Se dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por darle tanta importancia a algo tan trivial- Solo un sueño...

Sabía que por más que intentara convencerse de aquello no lo lograría si no era por medio de una distracción, así que decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a entrenar para despejar su mente.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo y lo sabía. Cada vez que no se encontraba ocupada o haciendo algo su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil y cientos de pensamientos y recuerdos (para nada placenteros sino dolorosos) acudían a ella. Por eso odiaba irse a dormir, no sabía porque pero cada vez que se recostaba en su cama era como si sus sufrimientos se apoderaran de ella sin poder oponer resistencia. Y en las noches lloraba.

Sakura: Ahora tengo un motivo más para odiar las noches –bufó molesta- Espero no tener que volver a soñar eso.

No entendía porque pero aquel sueño le aterraba y provocaba en ella lo mismo que el recuerdo de Sasuke, dolor y angustia.

Permaneció toda la tarde allí, había pasado por alto el almuerzo (pues se sentía inapetente) y continuó entrenando. Sabía que no era nada saludable para su cuerpo forzarse tanto pero prefería el dolor muscular a la angustia de encontrarse sola frente a frente consigo misma y verse en soledad y obligada a confrontar aquellos sentimientos que la atosigaban día a día.

Finalmente cayó rendida y comprendió que era tiempo de volver. Se puso de pié, sus piernas le temblaban del dolor y el cansancio la agobiaba pero sin apresurarse emprendió su camino de regreso a Konoha.

Intentó evitar a todo aquel que pudiera encontrarse en el camino pero algún que otro encuentro se hizo inevitable y tuvo que, por cortesía, detenerse a saludar. Primero fue Ino con quien chocó y luego Hinata. También se cruzó con Shikamaru y finalmente Naruto (todos sus ex compañeros de la academia, verlos le recordaba a aquellos años, cuando ella era solo una niña de 12 años)

Naruto: - Agitando la mano energéticamente- ¡Sakura!

Sakura: Ah... hola Naruto.

Naruto: - La miró extrañado, ella estaba como apagada- ¿Oye porque te fuiste corriendo así hoy?

Sakura: Oh... pues... Estaba llegando tarde a mi entrenamiento y no quería retrasarme.

Naruto: ¿De veras? –La miró sospechando la mentira tras las palabras de la pelirrosa-

Sakura: De veras –le respondió desafiante rogando que le creyera-

Naruto: -Cediendo- ¡Ah! Pues, está bien. ¿Quieres venir a comer ramen? –le dijo entusiasmado, la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par- Vendrás ¿No? Verdad que sí –le sonreía-

Sakura: Lo siento Naruto, estoy muy agotada y quiero irme a mi casa.

Naruto: -Triste- Oh, está bien ¡Pero me la debes!

Sakura: - Encogiéndose de hombros y delineando una suave sonrisa en su rostro- Bien –Y sin decir más se despidió y continuó su retorno a casa-

Llegó y apresurada se dirigió a su dormitorio, no quería tener que confrontar con sus padres por el hecho de haber desaparecido tan temprano y no haber dejado siquiera una nota. A pesar de que Sakura había crecido mucho aún tenía 17 años y debía vivir con sus padres (por ende atenerse a sus reglas).

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras ella y fue directamente al baño. Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a correr, caliente. De un momento a otro el pequeño cuarto de azulejos azules se había empañado y tanto sus paredes como sus vidrios se encontraban nublados, empapados de vapor.

Sakura dejó caer sus ropas al suelo y con el cuerpo desnudo se introdujo en la ducha. El primer contacto de su piel desnuda con la lluvia caliente fue doloroso (sobre todo en su costado donde aún permanecía intacta la marca) pero luego se acostumbró a la alta temperatura y se dejó llevar por aquella exquisita sensación de purga que el agua le proporcionaba. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó y por un momento pareció olvidar todo aquello que la angustiaba, por eso amaba tanto los baños.

Salió luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos, se envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño para encontrarse nuevamente en su habitación. Miró a la cama, se encontraba tal como la había dejado a la mañana, todas las sábanas enmarañadas y sobre el lado izquierdo una pequeña mancha roja.

Se vistió para dormir y se quedó, por unos segundos, contemplando su lecho. De pronto sintió una extraña sensación y arrancó las sábanas de la cama para arrojarlas a un rincón con la esperanza de que aquella salpicadura desapareciera. Simplemente las remplazó por unas limpias y se recostó para finalmente abandonarse al sueño y recibir aquel merecido descanso que su cuerpo tanto le exigía.


	2. Estigmas de la carne

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Acá está el segundo capítulo. Seré re molesta pero, en verdad, si no les molesta me gustaría saber que piensan. Digo, de la crítica se aprende ¡Jeje!, aunque a veces no nos guste escuchar de otros nuestros errores.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 2: "Estigmas de la carne"

Le había asesinado, su kunai había atravesado su corazón y esta vez estaba segura de que sus latidos se habían detenido. Se agachó junto al cuerpo y extrajo el arma del pecho de su adversario, lo contempló por unos segundos. Era una Jounin pero no podía saber de que aldea provenía pues la banda en su frente había sido arrancada durante la pelea, de todas formas, no le interesaba saber a quien había matado. Todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino terminaría de la misma forma, muy a su pesar.

Volvió la vista al cuerpo; ojos en blanco, expresión sin vida, sangre a su alrededor. Apretó los puños.

Bajó la mirada, sus ojos inexpresivos, y pudo sentir como todos aquellos sentimientos de desesperanza y desencanto con la vida volvían a surgir desde el fondo de su ser.

Sus pálidas y firmes manos apoyadas sobre la tierra húmeda, impregnada del fluido vital de aquella mujer que había asesinado, que no tendría mas de 22 años, le proporcionaban el equilibrio necesario para no golpearse al caer de rodillas al suelo.

En su boca se entremezcló aquel sabor extraño que ya conocía y le resultaba familiar. Miró su costado (mas ancho que de costumbre), allí estaba la cicatriz de su última batalla pero ya no dolía, no en comparación a la agonía que sentía por dentro. Llevó su mano a la boca y podo sentir unas gotas de sangre resbalando por sus labios, las limpió con brusquedad y se puso de pie. Era otro día más como cualquier otro, sólo parte de la rutina. Una rutina siniestra y tortuosa, pero ya se había acostumbrado a aquello.

Despertó.

Se sintió invadida de tristeza y no pudo contenerse. No entendía de donde venían esos sentimientos pero los sentía como propios. Se sentó en la cama y rodeó sus piernas, contra su pecho, con sus brazos. Lloró. Primero las lágrimas escapaban suaves por su rostro (entre sollozos) pero luego no pudo contener el tormento que aprisionaba en su pecho y comenzó a llorar con mas desconsuelo. Se abrazaba con fuerza, no podía evitarlo.

Sakura: - En un susurro casi imperceptible- No entiendo porque... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Sintió nauseas y se paró corriendo para llegar al baño. Se inclinó en el excusado y allí permaneció, a cada segundo le invadían arcadas pero nada salía de su boca. Permaneció allí un poco más.

Sakura: Que enferma... me siento –se dijo entre espasmos y finalmente en una última arcada vomitó- ¡Ough! –miró el interior y lo que vio la paralizó por completo-

En el agua se arremolinaba un espeso líquido color escarlata. Se asustó, había vomitado sangre y se sentía más enferma que incluso la noche anterior. Recordó el sueño y las gotas de sangre en sus labios, todo encajaba. Se puso de pié sosteniéndose del lavabo, con cuidado se despojó de sus ropas y fue a pararse frente al espejo.

Una vez más recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada en busca de las heridas recreadas que su sueño le había mostrado. Un pequeño raspón en el muslo (nada de que preocuparse) y un par de cortaduras, aunque superficiales, en la espalda. Nada que no pudiera ocultar.

Abrió la llave de agua de la ducha y se metió permitiendo a su frío y desnudo cuerpo purificarse. Se relajó y permaneció allí por más de media hora, nunca demoraba más de 15 minutos en el baño pero realmente el agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas con ella.

Sakura: - Una vez fuera del baño y envuelta en una toalla se acarició el vientre, el cual tembló bajo sus dedos. Tenía hambre pues el día anterior se había negado todo tipo de alimento y aunque no se sintiera de ánimos para comer sabía que debía alimentarse- Mejor como algo... –recogió su largo y brillante cabello color rosado y poniéndose unas ropas cómodas bajó a la cocina- No creo poder comer nada. Aún tengo el estómago revuelto pero si quiero entrenar tengo que hacerlo –tomó una manzana y la degustó, era dulce- Mmm...

El sabor era agradable, al menos ya no sentía aquel repulsivo gusto a sangre en su boca. La devoró en cada bocado con emoción y una vez que hubo llegado al corazón de la manzana lo arrojó. Bebió bastante agua, como para engañar a su estómago y darse esa sensación de plenitud (que sólo la comida le podía proporcionar), y volvió nuevamente a su habitación. Recién el sol estaba asomando el horizonte.

Sakura: - Con su mirada perdida más allá de la ventana- Creo... que me siento mejor –murmuró- Sé que debería de haber comido más pero yo... no puedo, quizá más tarde –se convenció y comenzó a vestirse como para empezar el día-

Llevaba su atuendo de costumbre, aquel que usaba desde que tenía memoria. Luego de la partida de Sasuke era como si ella se hubiera quedado paralizada en aquel tiempo, cuando él aún estaba junto a ella y Naruto. Se había rehusado a cambiar sus hábitos y costumbres y simplemente actuaba (ante todos) como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se mostraba fuerte y decidida, pero no mencionaba el nombre del chico ante nadie. Sólo en las noches "Sasuke" escapaba de sus labios para perderse en aquel silencio, solamente roto por los sollozos de Sakura. Mientras recreaba cada uno de los momentos junto a él.

Sakura: ¡Bien! Me iré antes de que tenga que dar explicaciones a alguien –se dijo. Prefería la soledad a estar rodeada de gente, evitaba a toda costa encuentros incómodos y se negaba a acudir a sus amigos. Simplemente no quería ocasionarle inconvenientes a nadie- Empezaré con mi entrenamiento.

Salió a toda velocidad de su casa y comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha, quería llegar lo antes posible al bosque. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana y esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.

Kakashi: ¡Sakura! –le gritó el hombre alto de alborotados cabellos plateados-

Sakura: - Maldijo por lo bajo y se detuvo volviéndose a su antiguo sensei- Hola Kakashi Sensei –aunque él no ejerciera más ese cargo ella seguía llamándolo así. Quizá por respeto o tal vez porque le recordaba a aquella época en que era muy feliz, cuando ella, Naruto y Sasuke conformaban el equipo 7- ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

Kakashi: - frunció el ceño- No pareces muy feliz de verme...

Sakura: - Sonriendo nerviosa- No, no ¡No es eso! –mintió la verdad es que no le molestaba él, en particular, sino la presencia de alguien más frente a ella- Lo siento es que estaba apurada.

Kakashi: Oh ¿Te estoy reteniendo?

Sakura: Ehh... es que pensaba entrenar.

Kakashi: Oh veo... ¿estás bien? –le preguntó súbitamente, aquella pregunta le cayó a la pelirrosa como un balde de agua fría-

Sakura: Si, si. No entiendo ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –dijo imaginándose la cara que debía tener para que él lo notara-

Kakashi: Es que no te ves muy bien.

Sakura: -Sonriendo- Es que me he levantado muy temprano y aún estoy medio dormida. No es nada –mintió una vez más, al parecer se estaba haciendo un hábito- Lo siento pero debo irme Kakashi sensei ¡Adiós! –le dijo agitando la mano y se hecho a correr dejando a Kakashi solo, como lo había hecho con Naruto el día anterior-

Una vez en aquel claro oculto entre los árboles se desplomó, de espaldas, en el suelo y se quedó mirando fijo el cielo con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

Sakura: ¡¿Por qué tienen que andar preguntando como estoy?! –farfulló indignada- Yo se que se preocupan por mí pero es que acaso... ¿No pueden entender que no necesito su ayuda? Yo estoy bien... estaré bien –se corrigió-

No se sentía del todo bien como para entrenar y simplemente decidió permanecer recostada en la hierba, estaba demasiado agotada, en dos días había comido sólo un manzana y sus horas de sueño no habían superado las cuatro por noche. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Sasuke arribó a su mente.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Y una vez más se dejó vencer por la debilidad de su cuerpo y cayó dormida de un instante a otro.

"Quítate de mi camino" Había pronunciado con voz fría, su voz resonaba de un modo extraño en el eco de aquel lugar. No se oyó respuesta alguna, evidentemente aquella persona no se iría de allí sin haberle dado muerte.

Insensible, miró la figura. Era un joven de no más de doce años, apenas un Genin, como lo había sido ella una vez. Un niño. Arremetió contra él y de un segundo a otro había arrancado la vida de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Se limpió un casi imperceptible rasguño en la mejilla (del cual escurrió una minúscula gota de sangre) y continuó caminando. Todo su ser se encontraba tan entumecido que no podía sentir nada, ya no había nada de humano en aquel cuerpo, sólo su mortalidad, inminente y más cercana que nunca.

Y otra vez afloraron de su pecho aquellas sensaciones, y aunque más distantes, se sentían más angustiosas que nunca.

El malestar que vivía la despertó de su breve descanso.

Sakura: No... –lloraba desconsoladamente- No quiero soñar más, no quiero... no.

Otra vez se sentía así, vacía, esa era la palabra. Aquella que describía el estado de la pelirrosa a la perfección.

Sakura: - Entre lágrima y lágrima hipaba, no podía contenerse- ¡¿Por qué?! –se preguntaba una y otra vez- No quiero sentirme así... ¡¡Deténte!! –gritó, como si alguien fuese el causante de aquel mal, mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás-

Pasó los dedos por su mejilla y allí estaba el corte, una cicatriz más. Aquellos estigmas se calaban en su piel como marcas de aquel calvario al que sólo ella tenía acceso, en sus sueño. No podría decírselo a nadie, no veía solución posible a ello y no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, nunca más. Demasiado había sufrido ya y lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien intentara descifrar su vertiginosa y perturbada mente, en la que sólo era una niña desamparada esperando a aquel que había partido cuatro años atrás.

Sakura: ¡No! Nadie tiene que saber de esto... no quiero que piensen que soy frágil y que deben cuidarme ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

Y con aquella determinación tomada regresó a su casa, sin notarlo había anochecido y no quería permanecer un minuto más allí. Aquel lugar (tan privado para ella) se había manchado con recuerdos penosos y angustia desmedida, ya no le servía. Buscaría otro lugar donde refugiarse y escapar del mundo y de las miradas curiosas de aquellos que la rodeaban.

Estaba sola en esto y lo sabía.


	3. Consumiéndome

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.

Acá está el tercer capítulo y espero que les guste. Ojalá me digan que piensan.

--

**De pesares y Placeres**

Capítulo 3: "Consumiéndome" La semana había sido una constante repetición y la rutina, a Sakura, la estaba matando. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos nuevas imágenes y asesinatos aparecían en su mente dejando en su cuerpo, al despertar, innumerables cicatrices. Luego despertaba, lloraba, se purificaba en un prolongado baño (los cuales cada vez se hacían más largos con la esperanza de desaparecer aquellas huellas en su carne) y se dirigía a entrenar (se había alejado aún más de la aldea habiendo abandonado aquel lugar en el bosque) para descargar su angustia e impotencia. Forzaba su cuerpo al máximo, volvía agota y se recostaba para volver a soñar y empezar el ciclo una vez más.

Comía lo imprescindible para mantenerse en pié (quizá menos) y bebía mucha agua para no tener que ingerir alimentos de más (según lo que ella consideraba). Había perdido en tan solo siete días cinco quilos, se sentía débil y no podía concentrarse en nada (por más que lo deseara). En su cuerpo ya se podía ver la pérdida de peso y en su rostro se podía ver un aspecto totalmente desmejorado.

El aumento de cicatrices no hacía fácil ocultar lo que le ocurría y todos en Konoha ya habían advertido el estado enfermizo de Sakura.

Naruto: ¡Dímelo! –le había exigido que le contara el rubio unos días antes pero ella simplemente se había marchado del lugar dejándolo una vez más solo y preocupado-

También Kakashi (entre otros) le había consultado por su salud pero ella se limitaba a afirmar que estaba bien y seguía caminando.

En verdad sabía que eso no era verdad, estaba totalmente consumida y debilitada pero aquel malestar no le preocupaba, al menos era un malestar que podía controlar a su antojo, después de todo ella (y solo ella) era dueña de su cuerpo. Prefería someterse a semejante sufrimiento voluntario antes que a la tortura que debía enfrentar en las noches. Y aquella no era distinta a ninguna otra.

"Así que me usaste" Susurró una voz suave "Y ahora te desharás de mi" continuó, su lengua bífida asomaba sus finos labios. Su rostro pálido y puntiagudo, sus largos cabellos negros y sus amarillentos ojos recordaban a una serpiente.

"Es lo mismo que hiciste conmigo" Le contestó con frialdad "Tú sabes bien como funciona esto". Aquella lánguida figura le miraba indiferente "Aprendiste, quizá, demasiado" le respondió sin más. "Espero que no, pero ya tengo lo que necesito" Y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre y tras una ardua lucha le quitó la vida. Un nuevo asesinato.

Despertó.

Sakura: Detente... –susurró entre nuevas lágrimas, ya se había hecho una costumbre llorar al despertar, una costumbre que deseaba parar-

Se miró el pecho, esta vez la herida se extendía oblicua entre sus senos. Se pasó con suavidad la mano pero el tacto no le produjo ningún dolor, el sufrimiento que sentía no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo.

Se levantó y una vez más cumplió paso a paso con su rutina, el llanto, el baño y una vez más se dirigió a un nuevo entrenamiento.

No veía nada de inusual en el último sueño que había presenciado pero por alguna razón no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Naruto: ¡Sakura! Deténte –le gritó el rubio que venía corriendo, posó sus ojos azules en ella por un momento y bajó la cabeza para recuperar el aire-

Sakura: ¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti! –le dijo cruelmente, la verdad es que últimamente se irritaba con mayor facilidad. No sabía si era la falta de alimento (que cada vez se hacía más obvia) o que pero le resultaba inminente, ante el menor acercamiento de alguien hacia ella, se exasperaba (quizá sin motivo aparente)-

Naruto: Cálmate, de veras –le dijo el chico retrocediendo unos pasos- Sólo quería comentarte algo que escuché.

Sakura: ¡No me molestes! –le espetó molesta- Tengo que entrenar

Naruto: Siempre me dices lo mismo...

Sakura: ¡¡Por que es la verdad!! –le gritó ahora furiosa- ¡Déjame en paz! –Y así comenzó a alejarse una vez más de su amigo-

Naruto: Encontraron el cuerpo de Orochimaru –le soltó de golpe, como si hubiera arrojado la bomba, y esperó la reacción de su amiga- Muerto.

Sakura se frenó en seco y por un segundo perdió noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo último que había sabido de Sasuke era que se encontraba con Orochimaru pero ahora... ¿Qué significaba esto?

De pronto lo recordó, el sueño de la noche anterior y lo peculiar que le había parecido a pesar de no diferir mucho en los que cotidianamente tenía. Aquel hombre le resultaba familiar pero en el sueño no lo había reconocido, era él; Orochimaru. Y entonces lo comprendió, ella lo había visto todo, lo había vivido todo y sentido todo a través de los ojos de Sasuke. Cada herida, marca, sensación y sentimiento que había experimentado lo había hecho desde el lugar del propio Sasuke. Cada asesinato cometido, todo.

Sakura: Naruto... Anoche soñé con Sasuke –le dijo con un hilo de voz-

Naruto: ¡¡Dijiste su nombre!! –gritó alarmado y sorprendido. Hacía años que no escuchaba el nombre de su amigo de la boca de la pelirrosa- ¡De veras, acabas de mencionarlo! –no notaba que estaba actuando como un idiota y con muy poco tacto frente a su amiga-

Sakura: ¡¡Naruto!! –le gritó enfadada y golpeó la cabeza del rubio. Le había enfadado la estúpida observación de su amigo-

Naruto: Oye está bien –le dijo frotándose la cabeza donde seguramente le saldría un bulto por el golpe- De veras, lo siento. Te escucho.

Sakura: - Suspiró, se había negado demasiado tiempo esto y ahora se encontraba a segundos de contárselo todo a Naruto- Creo... que he estado soñando con él toda la semana.

Naruto: - La miró confundido, no veía que tenía de extraño aquello- No entiendo.

Sakura: Creo... que fue Sasuke quien mató a Orochimaru.

Naruto: ¡¡Qué?! –una vez más sin notarlo había reaccionado exageradamente. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo aquello escapaba a su comprensión- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Sakura: Yo lo vi –al notar la expresión confundida de su amigo aclaró- matarlo.

Naruto permanecía callado mirándola con los ojos fijos en ella, no sabía que decirle y simplemente esperó que continuara.

Sakura: Hace casi nueve días empecé a soñar asesinatos y los veía como si yo fuera quien estaba matando a aquellos ninjas. Me despertaba y tenía en mí las mismas heridas que había visto en mi sueño.

Naruto: No te entiendo.

Sakura: - Suspiró en señal de protesta- La primera vez que soñé vi como me herían en el costado izquierdo y cuando desperté... –pero no continuó la frase, simplemente le mostró la marca a su amigo quien la miraba asustado-

Naruto: ¡¡Esa... esa herida!! –le gritó alarmado comprendiendo lo que ella le indicaba-

Sakura: - Asintió y le mostró alguna que otra herida en los brazos comentándole al pasar el sueño que le correspondía a cada marca- Pero ahora creo... que era Sasuke.

Naruto: - Una vez más confundido- No entiendo.

Sakura: ¡Ahhhh! –gritó enfadada- ¿Qué demonios no entiendes tonto? –pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de su amigo se calmó y continuó- Creo que era a Sasuke a quien veía en mi sueño hacer todo eso y... éstas heridas... en fin creo que las recibió él en su propio cuerpo –dijo concluyendo con la explicación-

Respiró hondo, no se le hacía fácil hablar de Sasuke otra vez luego de haberse negado a pronunciar su nombre por cuatro años. Le costaba demasiado confesarle todo aquello al rubio y realmente sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, pero se contuvo. Decidió que no debía contarle aquellos sentimientos que le invadían al despertar pues si en verdad era cierto que eran de Sasuke, no se sentía la persona indicada para revelar tal intimidad del chico.

Naruto: Sakura... Debemos ir al hospital a que te traten las heridas.

Sakura: Olvídalo. Ya lo he intentado y no he podido curarlas ni utilizando mi chakra.

Naruto: Y entonces dime ¿Qué haremos?

Sakura: Iré a ver a Kakashi Sensei.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Y para que?

Sakura: Quisiera que me explicara que me está pasando, puede que él lo sepa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza pero con la condición de que le permitiera acompañarla y sabiendo lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser decidió que lo mejor era no confrontarlo, después de todos tampoco tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al fin lo había comprendido todo, no sabía que sentía con respecto a la situación, de hecho sus sentimientos resultaban bastante ambiguos. Por un lado odiaba la idea de tener que presenciar aquellas horrendas escenas y ver a Sasuke tan lastimado y dolido. Pero por el otro aquella extraña conexión le provocaba un morboso placer, se sentía cerca de él, más de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Naruto: Sakura estás muy flaca.

Sakura: - Irritada una vez más- Déjame en paz Naruto ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien! No molestes.

Finalmente dieron con Kakashi tras recorrer todo Konoha en busca de él. Lo llamaron con la mano y cuando él se dio aludido y comprendió quienes lo llamaba se acercó tranquilamente hacia sus ex alumnos.

Kakashi: Oh... Hola Naruto, Sakura –le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente y luego posando su único ojo a la vista en la kunoichi (la cual estaba tan flaca que su estado alarmaba)

Naruto: Kakashi sensei –le dijo acelerado- necesitamos preguntarle algo, es muy serio, de veras.

Kakashi nuevamente examinó a ambos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar por Konoha y luego por el bosque hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar donde habían tenido su primera prueba. Aquella vez, recordó Sakura, debían quitarle a su sensei dos cascabeles que llevaba colgados de la cintura. Esa vez ella, Naruto y Sasuke actuaron como un equipo, por primera vez. Ese recuerdo parecía ahora tan distante. Miró a su alrededor y vio la piedra ancestral donde se encontraban grabados los nombres de aquellos héroes muertos en batalla, la mayoría, amigos de Kakashi. Se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que el peliplateado atrajo su atención.

Kakashi: ¿Y bien?

Mientras Naruto permaneció en silencio Sakura comentó todo lo ocurrido a su ex sensei, se detuvo en algunas partes y le mostró varias de sus cicatrices. Mientras Kakashi la miraba tranquilo.

Kakashi: Puede ser... –le confirmó finalmente-

Sakura: ¿Usted cree? ¿Pero como es posible tal cosa? Un Genjutsu ¿Tal vez?

Kakashi: Mmm... pues para hacer ese tipo de Genjutsu Sasuke –Sakura se estremeció al oír el nombre de él cosa que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, aún así Kakashi continuó- tendría que dominar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Ese tipo de ilusión recibe el nombre de Tsukuyomi: Dios de la Luna y atrapa a la víctima en un mundo que es controlado por el usuario.

Naruto: Aja –afirmaba sorprendido en señal de que comprendía lo que decía Kakashi- ¿Entonces puede ser?

Kakashi: Pues... no lo creo –sentenció- el único Uchiha con vida (del que yo sepa) que puede usar el Mangekyou Sharingan es Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y aunque él mismo hubiese dominado el Sharingan por completo esta técnica es de corto rango.

Naruto: ¿Corto rango?

Kakashi: Para hacerlo Sasuke tendría que haber estado a no más de cinco metros de Sakura y el contacto visual es requerido, ya que el factor principal para realizar esta técnica es el Sharingan por lo que...

Sakura: Yo debería haber visto a Sasuke cosa que no ocurrió –dijo y no pudo evitar soltar un cierto tono de tristeza al decir esto- ¿Y entonces qué es?

Kakashi: Mmm... pienso que es chakra.

Sakura y Naruto: - Dijeron sal unísono- ¿¿Chakra??


	4. Díme porque

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto

Mmm... sin mucho que decir. El capítulo 4. Insisto con lo de los reviews ¿? Si si... molesta.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 4: "Dime porque"

Kakashi: Mmm... pienso que es chakra.

Sakura y Naruto: - Dijeron sal unísono- ¿¿Chakra??

Kakashi: Así es chakra. El chakra es un tipo de energía interna que proviene tanto de la fuerza física del cuerpo como de la experiencia del individuo, para realizar técnicas ninja. En estas, moldea o dirige el chakra de determinada forma para realizar una serie de ataques o movimientos. Esta energía fluye por una serie de canales dentro del cuerpo, que cuentan con nodos para interconectarse. A estos se los denomina puntos de chakra, y hay un total de 361 a lo largo y ancho de la anatomía de toda persona.

Sakura: Kakashi Sensei... eso ya lo sabemos –dijo impaciente- lo aprendimos en la academia ¿Recuerda?

Kakashi: - Rascándose la cabeza y haciendo notar una sonrisa nerviosa debajo de su máscara- Si, lo siento. Pues bien... el control de chakra consiste en articular nuestra energía para no solo realizar movimientos y ataque (jutsu) sino también que influimos en aquello donde concentramos el chakra. Es decir, cuando atacamos para dañar a un oponente estamos usando nuestro chakra para alterar y provocar cierto efecto sobre el cuerpo del otro, en este caso dañar.

Sakura: Aja –afirmaba con un suave movimiento de cabeza mientras que Naruto se esforzaba por seguir el hilo de la conversación, a decir verdad nunca había sido bueno en lo teórico pues siempre faltaba a clases-

Kakashi: Lo mismo sucede al curar.

Naruto: Me perdí Kakashi Sensei –admitió avergonzado-

Sakura: ¡Ahh! Naruto ¿qué eres tonto acaso?

Kakashi: -Suspirando- A ver ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que les hice entrenar control de chakra trepando árboles?

Naruto: ¡Si, si!

Kakashi: Bien ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que pasó cuando Sasuke concentró demasiada chakra en la planta de sus pies?

Naruto: La corteza del árbol se rompió. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Entendí Kakashi Sensei!

Sakura: Vaya que eres tonto...

Kakashi: Bueno es posible que Sasuke haya concentrado una gran cantidad de chakra y esta haya influido en ti y tu cuerpo Sakura.

Sakura: Pero... hace cuatro años que Sasuke... –las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar y ella, aunque intentó, no pudo controlarlas- se fue.

Kakashi: Mmm... es verdad pero el chakra es también afectado por el estado emocional del ninja. Ustedes mismos han podido presenciar esto en que en estados críticos el chakra aumenta y se concentra. Es posible Sakura que tus sentimientos por Sasuke hayan provocado tal intensidad y duración de su chakra en tu cuerpo, aunque no puedo estar seguro de esto.

Sakura: - Se sonrojó ante la conclusión del ninja copia, no solo había expresado claramente los sentimientos de la kunoichi por el chico (sentimientos que había intentado ocultar por tantos años) sino que también había insinuado la posibilidad de que parte de Sasuke estuviera vivo (como energía) en su propio cuerpo- Yo... ¿Por qué no he podido curar las heridas?

Kakashi: No lo sé. Supongo que porque tales heridas no te fueron infligidas directamente a ti sino al cuerpo de Sasuke. Tampoco puedo darte una respuesta segura a eso pero es muy posible que se trate de eso.

Sakura: - Se sentía agobiada, aquella explicación y el resurgimiento de sus sentimientos le habían provocado una gran tristeza. Se puso de pié y comenzó a correr lejos de ellos- Sasuke –lloraba-

Finalmente las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba abandonaron su cuerpo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Lo extrañaba y demasiado, su ausencia sólo había hecho que le amara más y no perdía las esperanzas de que, algún día, volviera. Ahora se sentía tan cerca de él y aún así no podía verlo.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía mareada y parecía a punto de desplomarse. Luchó por ponerse de pié pero finalmente se desvaneció para caer nuevamente inconsciente entre la hierba.

Se encontró con dos intensos ojos de color rojo, había furia en ellos. Tres comillas enmarcaban la pupila reducida a un simple punto casi imperceptible. Mechones negros a ambos lados y el resto del cabello recogido atrás, su parecido con Sasuke era sorprendente, solo que su aspecto era mucho más siniestro que el de su ex compañero. Definitivamente aquel hombre era Itachi, el tan odiado hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Esta vez el sueño era distinto, lo vislumbró como simple espectadora. Ella no se veía a sí misma luchando dentro de Sasuke sino que parecía situarse a un lado de la batalla.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Itachi (la imagen de él e parecía tan real a Sakura que creyó, por un momento, que él la miraba de reojo) pero este lo esquivó y lo arrojó al suelo demostrándole su superioridad (Sakura sintió en todo su cuerpo el golpe recibido de Sasuke). El Uchiha menor se puso de pié y le arrojó a su adversario un gran Shuriken imbuido de Chidori que Itachi recibió de lleno pero solo para ver que se trataba de un Genjutsu. Sasuke recibe un nuevo golpe por la espalda y cae de lleno al suelo.

"Itachi..." Susurra mientras se activa el Sharingan en sus ojos y nuevamente se abalanza contra él. Una vez más es rechazado y termina sangrando en el suelo. Itachi se voltea y comienza a alejarse "¡¡Itachi!!".

Y con el último grito de Sasuke y el incremento de aquella agonía despertó.

Sakura: ¡Noooo! –por primera vez quería seguir soñando, quería verlo y saber que estaba vivo- Sasuke –comenzó a sollozar nuevamente mientras gritaba su nombre- La angustia que sintió en ese momento no provenía de Sasuke sino de ella misma y no pudo evitarlo lloró, una vez más, por él-

Su cuerpo, más que cualquier otra noche, se encontraba debilitado, golpeado, quebrado. Supuso que se debía a la batalla con Itachi pero además imaginó también que su propia angustia sumaba a su malestar. Sintió nauseas y corrió al baño, una vez allí vomitó sangre pues no tenía en su organismo otra cosa que devolver, hacía dos días que no comía. El alimento se había vuelto un enemigo más en su vida.

Se incorporó con cuidado y comenzó a camina despacio, bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa hacia las calles de Konoha. Sentía demasiado frío (por la pérdida de peso tenía intolerancia a las bajas temperaturas aunque aquella noche no era más que una noche fresca de otoño) pero aún así continuó su camino.

Se plantó frente a la puerta, dudaba, no quería que la vieran en ese estado pero realmente la situación se le había ido de las manos y ya no podía mentirse y seguir creyendo que sola podría. Golpeó y esperó.

Naruto: - Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa y al ver a su amiga en tal estado la hizo pasar inmediatamente y la recostó en el sillón- Sakura... ¿qué sucede?

Sakura: Sasuke... Itachi... –atinó a decir antes de desmayarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos solo Naruto la observaba preocupado sino también Kakashi- Oh... –dijo intentando moverse pero estaba demasiado débil-

Kakashi: Descansa y no intentes moverte.

Naruto: Kakashisensei tiene razón.

Sakura: - Simplemente asintió y tras susurrar un casi imperceptible- gracias –volvió a dormirse-

Podía sentir la agonía, el dolor, las heridas, la frustración, el odio, el arrepentimiento. Podía sentirlo gritar y maldecir a los siete vientos. Podía sentirlo, al menos, podía saber que aún conservaba su vida. Sasuke estaba vivo.

De rodillas en el suelo húmedo por el rocío de la noche, golpeaba con los puños la tierra como culpándola de todos sus males, pero el dolor no desaparecía.

Recorrió con la mirada sus alrededores y encontró una extraña piedra, parecía antigua. Se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente, no podía creer a donde lo había traído su persecución a Itachi. Sintió una extraña sensación en su ser, nunca antes la había sentido (al menos Sakura no la había compartido). Acaso eso era... ¿Nostalgia? ¿Por qué? Miró otra vez el lugar y comprendió donde se encontraba, los recuerdos le asaltaron la mente de un segundo a otro e invadieron su calma.

Sakura despertó, lo había comprendido todo.

Sakura: Sasuke –dijo incorporándose de golpe y miró por la ventana- ¿Podría ser? –se preguntó y aunque sabía que se encontraba demasiado débil, también sabia que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría- Por favor que sea cierto... –murmuró y sigilosamente escapó por la ventana de la casa de Naruto y comenzó a alejarse-

Naruto: - Al notar que la kunoichi no se encontraba recostada comenzó a gritar- ¡¡Kakashi sensei!! ¡¡Kakashi sensei!! ¡Sakura no está!

Kakashi: - Arribó al lugar inmediatamente y observando la escena simplemente dijo- No hay nada que podamos hacer Naruto.

Naruto: ¡¡Maldición!! –gritó golpeando uno de sus muebles por la impotencia del momento-

Se dirigía a toda velocidad, no podía detenerse, no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para correr a tal velocidad pero en aquel momento nada le importaba. Lo único que rogaba era no llegar demasiado tarde o haberse equivocado porque no podría sobrellevar una nueva decepción.

Se acercaba cada vez más, saltaba de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, de roca en roca. Corría con todas sus fuerzas y temía que de un momento a otro pudiera desmayarse, pero aún así siguió.

Finalmente llegó al lugar, lo reconoció al instante. La tarde anterior Kakashi, ella y Naruto habían estado allí y fue en aquel lugar donde habían tenido que competir por esos estúpidos cascabeles cuando la solución a sus problemas había estado todo el tiempo frente suyo. Eso fue lo que les hizo ver Kakashi y tras comprenderlo, aprobaron.

Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, efectivamente ese era el escenario de su último sueño donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero al parecer la realidad era más cruda y cruel de lo que había esperado.

Sakura: Estaba segura de que estarías aquí –murmuró entre sollozos y aquel minuto de decepción pareció una existencia atemporal y dolorosa para la kunoichi. De pronto lo que escuchó la estremeció de pies a cabezas, reconocía esa voz-

Sasuke: ¿A quién esperabas?

Sakura: - Sintió una cálida respiración sobre su espalda y rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel chico de pelo azabache, que ahora la miraba fijo con sus intensos ojos negros- ¡Sasuke! –dijo sorprendida, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar. Cuatro años había esperado para volverlo a ver y enmudecía ante su simple cercanía-


	5. Otro paseo por tu alma

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Acá está el capítulo 5 y, por ende, la mitad de la historia. Voy a seguir subiendo un capítulo por noche. A veces tempranito y a veces tarde pero 1 por noche. Si tienen opinión, firmen ¿Si? Gracias y gracias a los que sí opinan.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 5: "Otro paseo por tu alma"

Sakura: Estaba segura de que estarías aquí –murmuró entre sollozos y aquel minuto de decepción pareció una existencia atemporal y dolorosa para la kunoichi. De pronto lo que escuchó la estremeció de pies a cabezas, reconocía esa voz-

Sasuke: ¿A quién esperabas?

Sakura: - Sintió una cálida respiración sobre su espalda y rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel chico de pelo azabache, que ahora la miraba fijo con sus intensos ojos negros- ¡Sasuke! –dijo sorprendida, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar. Cuatro años había esperado para volverlo a ver y enmudecía ante su simple cercanía-

Sasuke: - Su mirada no reflejaba sentimientos, seguía tan frío e impasible como siempre- No contestaste -le urgió-

Sakura: Oh... yo... –lo había espera tantos años, tanto añoraba volver a verlo, y ahora no sabía que decirle. Todo lo que se imaginaba que le diría en aquel momento, todas las conversaciones que había ensayado en su mente se habían borrado de su memoria-

Sasuke: Hmp –y se volteó dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa-

Sakura: Veo que sigues igual...

Sasuke: Y tu tan fastidiosa, como siempre.

Sakura: ¿Ya te ibas? –le dijo examinando el cuerpo maltrecho de él-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué debería quedarme?

Sakura: No lo sé ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Sasuke: Solo llegué aquí por accidente...

Sakura: - Mirándolo con tristeza- Oh... –susurró y para sí se dijo- ¿Realmente creía que él regresaría? ¡Que tonta!

Sasuke: ¿Encontraste a quien buscabas?

Sakura: -Confundida- ¿Eh? Oh... –dijo comprendiendo súbitamente a qué se refería. Se sonrojó- Creo que si...

Sasuke: Hmp –no supo que responderle, sabía que se refería a él-

Sakura: ¿Sigues en busca de tu hermano? –el silencio se hizo insoportable y decidió preguntarle aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta-

Sasuke: Soy un vengador.

Sakura: Sigues diciendo eso...

Sasuke: Es la verdad.

Sakura: No es quien eres –le dijo bajando la mirada- es una elección pero no significa que...

Sasuke: - Algo molesto- ¿Qué que?

Sakura: No significa que eso sea lo único en tu vida.

Sasuke: No sabes nada ¡Nada de mi! –su grito se oyó retumbar entre los árboles de los alrededores-

Sakura: ¿Eres feliz?

Sasuke: - Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no la esperaba. De hecho creía que Sakura se habría ofendido por aquella reacción, no que le importara lo que ella pensara de él- Sí.

Sakura: - Apretando los puños y ocultando sus ojos en su cabello para evitar que él notara que estaba llorando- Mientes.

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué dices?! –Sakura nunca había dudado de él-

Sakura: Me oíste, yo creo que mientes.

Sasuke: - Perdiendo el control de sí mismo, últimamente perdía los estribos con facilidad y a aquel que se le opusiera le daba muerte de inmediato- ¡No eres nadie para llamarme mentiroso! No sabes con quien estas hablando. Tú nunca lo supiste ¡Todo era un capricho para ti!

Sakura: ¡Te equivocas! –le dijo entre sollozos-

Sasuke se acercó amenazante hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, se veían brillantes por las lágrimas, allí lo notó. Había algo mal en ella, su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse con cada suspiro de la kunoichi y su alma parecía apagada. Una imagen lastimosa, pensó.

Sakura: ¿Me matarás? –lo desafió-

Sasuke: Hmp – dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse-

Sakura: ¿Huirás?

Sasuke: No estoy huyendo.

Sakura: -lagrimeando- Otra vez huirás... –susurró-

Sasuke: ¡No me llames cobarde! –le espetó una vez más elevando el tono de voz-

Sakura: Entonces no actúes como uno.

La ira se apoderó de él y de un giro la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas y la aprisionó contra un árbol golpeando la espalda de ella violentamente contra el tronco. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en par en par y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta, prácticamente, desaparecer.

Lo vio, sus cabellos azabaches, sus ojos de color rojo sangre (debido al Sharingan activado) y su mirada inhumana, cruel, sedienta de sangre y poder. Entró en la casa y fue destruyendo a cada uno de los habitantes de la vivienda. El primer caído fue un hombre (no tendría más de 40 años), le siguió la esposa del primero, una mujer de largos cabellos negros. Ella le suplicó por su vida pero él, frío, desalmado, le arrebató la vida de un solo golpe. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo. Y así continuó, toda la noche. Uno por uno asesinó a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino, sin piedad, sin arrepentimiento.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y un pequeño niño ingresó en la vivienda, la aterradora escena que presenció lo paralizó de por vida (Sakura se dio cuenta, aquel asesino infame era Itachi y aquel niño pequeño era el mismo Sasuke, aquella noche en que lo perdió todo).

Junto al cuerpo de sus padres permanecía inmóvil el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. El niño lloraba y lo miraba asustado.

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Sasuke, poseído por el pánico, comenzó a correr intentando salvar su vida, pero éste se vio frustrado cuando frente a él se cruzó, aquella figura que tanta repulsión le causaba, en su camino en la calle.

En ese momento, Itachi le reveló el Mangekyou Sharingan a su hermano menor sumergiéndolo en un Genjutsu que lo llevó a ver la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez

_"Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de partir de Konoha. Aquellas palabras a las que Sasuke se aferró con tanto odio, por tantos años. Aquellas que lo impulsaron a desgastar su vida en busca de la muerte de aquella persona que le había arrebatado todo.

Sasuke: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: - Esa voz le resultaba familiar, era la que había soñado volver a escuchar por tantos años. Poco a poco salió de aquel transe y las escalofriantes escenas que había presenciado segundos atrás desaparecieron por completo de su mente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: - La miraba extrañado. Al simple contacto con él la chica había perdido todo conocimiento (a pesar de permanecer con los ojos abiertos) y había comenzado a temblar violentamente- ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura: - Había vuelto a penetrar en la mente y alma de Sasuke- ¡Lo siento! –le dijo aferrándose con fuerza a él-  
Sasuke: ¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?

Sakura: Yo... lo se.

Sasuke: - Ante cada frase de Sakura, Sasuke, se sentía más confundido y perdido- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura: Se que mataste a Orochimaru, no lo niegues fuiste tú. Sé que luchaste con Itachi y él huyó tras dejarte herido en el suelo... y conozco cada una de las heridas que hay en tu cuerpo... porque yo también las tengo –le admitió entre sollozos rogando que le creyera y no la despreciara como siempre lo había hecho- Por eso... no me mientas.

Sasuke: No se quien te dijo todas esas cosas, no son más que estupideces.

Sakura: Tienes una herida, en tu pecho. ¡Mírame! –le dijo mostrándole (sin dejar ver demasiado) la cicatriz que cruzaba por entre sus pechos de forma oblicua- Yo también la tengo. Te he visto, cada noche, asesinar, matar. Te he visto arrepentirte, tantas veces sentí tu angustia como propia. No sé que me pasa y no puedo detenerlo.

Sasuke: - La observaba horrorizado aunque su mirada apenas denotaba simple curiosidad- No es posible –dijo finalmente viéndola llorar desconsoladamente- Eres un fastidio –añadió cortando el tema de raíz e intentando sepultarlo en el olvido-

Sakura: Lo sé... me lo has dicho.

Sasuke: Y entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Sakura: Por que siempre seré tu fastidio.

Sasuke: No entiendo.

Sakura: Soy tuya –sintió morirse de vergüenza al pronunciar estas dos palabras-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Te esperé.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Te extrañé.

Sasuke: ¡¿Por qué? –repitió una vez más-

Sakura: Por que te amo ¿Por qué mas?

Sasuke: - No lo comprendía, no podía entender que ella siguiera tan incondicional a él- ¿Por qué no me odias? Como todos los demás...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no puedes despreciarme y temerme? Como todos los demás... –Así sería más fácil, pensó-

Sakura: Porque yo no soy todos los demás.

Sasuke: - Desviando la mirada- Lo sé.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Adiós.

Sakura: - Lo que más temía estaba volviendo a ocurrir- Quédate.

Sasuke: No –respondió frío-

Sakura: Quédate por favor –le suplicó una vez más. Quebraría si él volvía a alejarse de ella-

Sasuke: Veo que sigues igual... de fastidiosa.

Sakura: Y tú igual de insensible –le respondió algo molesta-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Sakura: Porque te lo mereces –lo amaba, si, pero a la vez le guardaba cierto rencor por haberla hecho sufrir tanto-

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: - Lo veía a los ojos y le dolía demasiado ver su mirada así pero aquella situación la estaba lastimando demasiado, quizá más de lo que ella misma se había lastimado en los últimos años, pensando en él- Adiós –le dijo, esta vez lo dejaría marcharse-

Sasuke: ¿Me dejarás ir?

Sakura: Nunca pude detenerte –le respondió con simpleza intentando parecer tranquila- No lo intentaré más.

Sasuke: ¿Te rendirás? –Aquello sonaba como una invitación a detenerlo pero no comprendió el sentido que había dado a sus palabras hasta que las oyó escapar de su boca-

Sakura: No tengo remedio –ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando-

Sasuke: ¡Ja! Cobarde –le dijo serio aunque sus palabras denotaban algo de ¿Sentimiento? ¿Acaso eso era posible?-

Sakura: Mira quien lo dice.

Sasuke: - Clavando sus intensos ojos negros en la kunoichi- Al menos yo no renuncié a lo que quiero.

Por unos segundos se hizo silencio. Sakura pensó que probablemente Kakashi y Naruto la estarían buscando, muy preocupados, pero eso no le importó. Nada le importaba, no quería desperdiciar un segundo, sabía que quizá, sería la última vez que lo viera y quería hacerle saber todo lo que sentía.

Lo miró él la observaba impaciente esperando una respuesta de ella pero al parecer se estaba impacientando.

Sasuke: Olvida lo que dije.

Sakura: No puedo.

Sasuke: No es mi problema –le respondió indiferente-

Sakura: Si lo es –odiaba ese tipo de actitudes en él-

Sasuke: No, tú eres mi problema –le susurró una vez más clavando su mirada en ella-

Sakura: - No pudo contener un segundo más las lágrimas y de sus ojos esmeralda escaparon unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó, aunque doliera siempre había querido saber el porque de sus rechazos, que era lo que estaba mal en ella. Así lo veía Sakura, como si hubiese una clase de defecto en ella que hiciera que él la alejara-

Sasuke: Por que eres fastidiosa... demasiado –y en un movimiento rápido la tomó-

Sakura: ¿Eh? Suéltame - temía que con aquel contacto pudiera una vez más entrar en los pensamientos de Sasuke, pero tal cosa no ocurrió-

Sasuke: No quiero –le dijo en tono posesivo, no sabía de donde provenía todo aquello pero ahora simplemente no estaba pensando-

Sakura: Dañas mis muñecas, déjame ir.

Sasuke: Nunca.

Se acercó con cautela como predador a su presa, la aferró con fuerza pegando sus cuerpos y con una extraña y violenta ternura, la besó. Por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, saboreó sus labios y la victoria en ellos. Sabía tan dulce.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: ¿Sigues siendo mía?

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Sasuke: Tú lo dijiste –le recordó-

Sakura: Lo sé.

Sasuke: ¿Te arrepientes? –Le dijo a unos centímetros de la boca de ella. Sabía el efecto que provocaba en Sakura y realmente disfrutaba verla así, rendida ante él. Una vez más no comprendía porque actuaba de esa forma y peor aún había comprendido que la estaba provocando ¿Por qué?-

Sakura: No, nunca.

Sasuke: - Debía hacerle comprender que aquello sólo era un juego, al menos para él. Eso era lo que se decía una y otra vez pero por alguna razón había algo que le perturbaba y no podía definir que era- Sakura...

Sakura: ¿Si? –resultaba extraño sentirlo temblar en sus brazos?-

Sasuke: - No podía entender la reacción de su cuerpo, aquel que jamás le había fallado en combate ahora lo delataba por completo frente a ella. Y aún así él no comprendía que sentía-... –la besó ¿Qué podría decirle? No era bueno con las palabras y ella lo sabía.


	6. Ladrón de inocencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Hace como media hora (o mas) que estoy intentando subir este capitulo y no puedo, no se porque, no me aparece. Espero que esta vez pueda. Quería subirlo mas temprano.

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 6: "Ladrón de inocencia"

Sasuke: - No podía entender la reacción de su cuerpo, aquel que jamás le había fallado en combate ahora lo delataba por completo frente a ella. Y aún así él no comprendía que sentía-... –la besó ¿Qué podría decirle? No era bueno con las palabras y ella lo sabía.

Sakura: Sasuke... –atrajo sus negros ojos hacia ella, se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué tiemblas Sakura? –no comprendía la reacción de ella ¿Por qué se había alejado de él? ¿Acaso no era aquello lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado? ¿La atención indivisa de él?-

Sakura: Yo... –se sonrojó, le sonrió con inocencia y de un solo movimiento dejó caer la única ropa que cubría su desnudez, mostrando al chico su cuerpo expuesto-

Sasuke: ... –No supo que decirle-

Sakura: Quiero que me veas –le dijo con un hilo de voz- levanta la mirada por favor.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: ¿Estás sonrojado? –le preguntó al ver el extraño color rosado en las mejillas de él-

Sasuke: ¡No! –le respondió ofendido, Sasuke Uchiha no se sonrojaba-

Sakura: Claro que sí... entonces tú nunca...

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Viste a una mujer desnuda –le dijo con un cierto roce de ternura en su expresión-

Sasuke: No digas tonterías –se ofendió aún más, las palabras de ellas eran ridículas-

Sakura: - Sasuke realmente era malo mintiendo, pensó, al menos en esto- ¿Me dices mentirosa? –le preguntó algo molesta-

Sasuke: No –admitió rendido. No tenía sentido que siguiera con aquella farsa, ella lo había descubierto y solo parecería un tonto si seguía mintiéndole-

Sakura: - Sonriendo satisfecha- Entonces tengo razón.

Sasuke: Ya déjalo –le respondió fastidiado-

Sakura: No quiero –le dijo en tono de burla-

Sasuke: Déjalo.

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? –le dijo, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar pues él se había movido demasiado rápido y ahora se encontraba muy cerca de ella-

Sasuke: Lo que me pides.

Sakura: Eh... –ahora era ella la que vacilaba. En verdad quería que aquello pasara pero se sentía demasiado expuesta, así, en los brazos de Sasuke-

Sasuke: ¿Te echarás para atrás? –le dijo intimidándola, no quería que notara que él mismo estaba nervioso e impactarla era la mejor forma de distracción. Era una perfectamente válida técnica de combate y no veía porque no funcionaría en aquella situación tampoco-

Sakura: - Ya no había vuelta atrás- ¡Te he dicho que no!

Sasuke: ¡Ja! Tú tampoco has hecho esto –le susurró autosuficiente, podía sentirla temblar en sus brazos–

Sakura: ¡¿Y quién dijo que sí?

Sasuke: Hmp –la besó con ansia y desenfreno. Jamás se había sentido así, estaba confundido, si, pero le gustaba tocarla, sentir con la yema de sus dedos la suave desnuda piel de la espalda de ella. No quería detenerse allí (no creía que pudiera tampoco) pero no haría nada en contra de la voluntad de Sakura- ¿Me dejarás?

Sakura: ¿Qué? –lo miró confundida, no entendía aquella pregunta-

Sasuke: Ser el primero.

Sakura: ... –abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos jade-

Sasuke: Llegar hasta el final.

Sakura: - Estaba decidida- Sí –esa noche Sasuke sería suyo por primera, y quizá última, vez-

Sasuke la miró, una vez más, la contempló. Allí estaba ella como siempre, incondicional, desnuda, en cuerpo y alma y totalmente dispuesta y entregada, entregada a él. Acababa de aceptar que él tomara lo más valioso que ella poseía, su inocencia y él no pensaba rechazarlo. Le entregaría a cambio su propio cuerpo que, aunque dañado, era todo lo que conservaba de sí mismo. Él tampoco había sido tocado jamás por nadie, no de esa manera, al menos.

Sakura: - Lo miró, él se había quedado en silencio tras su respuesta y temía que se hubiera arrepentido- ¿Sucede algo? –se sintió una vez más vulnerable (no solo por el hecho de estar completamente desnuda en sus brazos)

Sasuke: No.

No podía apartar la mirada de la kunoichi, la deseaba con ansias, quería poseerla, quería tocarla, besarla, recorrerla entera. Quizá se debiera al simple hecho de cómo las cosas se habían dado, el verla así rendida ante él había producido el efecto perfecto de excitación en su cuerpo. O tal vez el que ella estuviera completamente desnuda, mientras que él conservaba sus ropas, añadía algo de erotismo y sensualidad al momento. No lo sabía, no importaban tampoco las razones, lo único que deseaba era adueñarse de ella, invadirla, probar su piel, sentir su cuerpo.

La besó, primero con suavidad para saborear sus labios, tan suaves, tan húmedos. Con la punta de su lengua dibujó el contorno de su boca deteniéndose en cada resquicio, volviendo una y otra vez a recorrer aquel sendero carnoso.

La sintió suspirar y comenzó a acariciarle la cintura con delicadeza mientras disfrutaba del placer que los besos de la chica le ofrecían, pero quería más. Subió una de sus manos a la nuca de Sakura y acelerando los movimientos de sus labios irrumpió en la boca de ella. Sakura se estremeció.

La tomó una vez más por la cintura (la sintió tan delgada, tan quebradiza que decidió sujetarla con cuidado) e intensificó el beso.

Sakura podía sentir la suavidad de la lengua de él recorriendo el interior de su boca, parecían caricias, se entrelazaba con ella y volvía a dejarla para una vez más recorrerla por dentro.

Cuando se hubo saciado de sus besos, cuando hubo perpetrado cada rincón de su boca se separó de ella y sus labios encontraron un nuevo lugar donde posarse, su cuello. La besó y la mordisqueó con impertinencia dejando a su paso un camino de marcas y piel irritada en la garganta de la chica, mientras la pasión en sus besos iba aumentado y Sasuke sentía que perdía la razón.

Estaba rendida, completamente cegada por él, pero quería devolverle algo de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir y aprovechando la posición comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Pudo sentir como la respiración de Sasuke se aceleraba ante esto y comenzó a introducir su lengua en el oído del chico lamiendo cada hendidura y humedeciéndolo por completo.

No pudo contenerse, la chica realmente había encontrado un punto débil en su cuerpo y lo estaba explotando al máximo. Cada sensación, cada roce lo enloquecía más y más. Gimió. Definitivamente esta vez había perdido por completo el autocontrol.

Buscó a tientas los pechos de ella y comenzó acariciarlos con lujuria, jugaba con ellos, dibujaba con sus dedos círculos con paciencia para luego descontrolarse una vez más y apretarlos con deseo. La miró a los ojos y comenzó su camino descendente hacia aquella zona. Besó una última vez su cuello, luego se relamió en sus hombros, pasando por su clavícula hasta finalmente rozar con sus labios los pechos de ella, pudo notar al instante su excitación. Sakura se aferraba a él y revolvía los cabellos de Sasuke frenéticamente con sus dedos.

Sasuke: - Se separó y volvió la vista a ella por unos segundos- Sakura... –susurró, su nombre se oía realmente pecaminoso en los labios de Sasuke-

Sakura: No te detengas –le imploró antes de que él pudiera articular palabra alguna-

Aún permanecía de pie pero aquella posición se estaba tornando incómoda y decidió con cuidado recostarla en la hierba. Temía romperla (cual muñeca de porcelana) y suavemente se inclinó sobre ella sirviéndose de sus codos para sostener su propio peso.

Sus intensos ojos jade fijados en los de él lo incitaron a continuar. Volvió a besarla y luego se dirigió una vez más a sus pechos; los besó los lamió y los recorrió por completo pero aún así no se sentía satisfecho, deseaba más.

Quería que la tocara, estaba deseosa de sentir más de él en ella. Y él pareció comprender exactamente al instante los deseos de Sakura. Frunciendo sus labios, cerró los ojos y se permitió únicamente sentir. Las descargas, la sensación acuciante, la desesperación. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, no que quisiera hacerlo tampoco. Por primera vez en días, no pensar en nada era una bendición. Las cargas, el cansancio, el dolor, nada importaban.

Sakura: Sa... su... ke... –susurró entrecortado-

Continuó tocándola, sintiéndola por unos segundos. La pudo sentir retorcerse, jadear, temblar debajo de él. Le suplicaba, casi sin voz, que siguiera.

Se detuvo y besó con dulzura el vientre de ella, la miró unos segundos para luego volver a reclamar sus labios entre los suyos, algo más bruscamente que antes.

Sakura: ¡Ahh!

Pudo sentirlo allí, nuevamente, el nudo en su bajo estómago que crecía y se hacía pulsante. La percepción de necesidad agobiante. Se aferró a él, con todas sus fueras, intentando controlar siquiera un mínimo de su propio cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar.

Sakura: Necesito sentirte... –le susurró-

Sasuke comprendió el deseo de ella pero se haría esperar, disfrutaría cada momento con ella, explotaría cada parte de su cuerpo, excitaría cada uno de sus sentidos antes de hacerla suya.

Sasuke: Tendrás que esperar –le respondió sonriéndole. Había algo de perverso en aquella sonrisa, pensó Sakura-

Lo miró, nunca había visto al morocho de aquella forma, sudaba, estaba completamente rojo y en sus ojos se reflejaba pasión y deseo, deseo por ella. Quizá no la amara como ella desearía, pero la codiciaba, al menos en ese momento Sasuke Uchiha le pertenecía. Al menos por una vez.

Estaba completamente extasiado por ella, en aquel momento estaba completamente desvariado. Había perdido la razón hacía demasiado ya y no se detendría hasta tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Se adueñó de ella, de su cuerpo, se coló bajo su piel, adueñándose de todo pensamiento que tuviera, hubiera tenido y pudiera tener. Su intensidad era devastadora, adictiva, y quería dejar su imprenta en ella. Como si se tratara de su implícito derecho.

Sakura: - Una vez más, desesperada, le suplicó- Quiero sentirte... –se incorporó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al chico-

Contempló su torso desnudo, bien formado y, en gran parte, lastimado. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por la herida (entre los pectorales) que ambos compartían y lo besó. Pasó su boca lentamente por todo el pecho del chico, deteniéndose en algunas partes para luego continuar desnudándolo. Notando que si bien, quizá, él no la deseba, al menos su cuerpo sí lo hacía. La deseaba, a ella, y a nadie más en aquel momento. A nadie más. Solo a ella.

A Sasuke lo que Sakura le hacía lo estaba enloqueciendo, el tacto de ella recorriéndole la piel, quemándole a su paso, volvía a acrecentar su deseo de ella.

Finalmente se detuvo y terminó de desnudarlo por completo. Lo observó detenidamente, nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo y no pudo evitar contemplarlo en su totalidad, ligeramente curiosa.

Sasuke: - Sonrío ante la mirada atrevida de ella- ¿Qué tanto miras? –realmente disfrutaba incomodarla. No entendía porque pero en aquel momento había abandonado todo pudor y resguardo-

Sakura: - Volvió rápidamente la mirada a él, a sus oscuros ojos. Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada por la observación de él- Yo...

Sasuke: - La interrumpió, no quería esperar más, quería poseerla- ¿Estás lista? –le preguntó ubicándose entre sus piernas-

Sakura: -Temblando- Si... –le respondió rodeándolo por la cintura con las piernas-

Se acomodó y una vez en posición comenzó a poseerla con cautela. Ella podía sentirlo adueñándose de su cuerpo, poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo. Había dado con la única barrera que ahora los separaba a ambos.

Sasuke: - Ahora él mismo estaba temblando, finalmente la situación se había apoderado de su cuerpo y comprendió el acto que estaba llevando a cabo. No solo estaba tomando la inocencia de Sakura sino que él mismo estaba perdiendo el único tipo de inocencia que probablemente quedara en él- Sakura...

Sakura: - Sabía que quizá no era lo mejor para decirle pero ella se había jurado a sí misma hacerle saber todo lo que sentía y en ese momento aquel sentimiento le oprimía el pecho- Sasuke te amo –le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada tierna- siempre lo he hecho –agregó- por favor, no te detengas. Dijiste... que llegarías hasta el final –le recordó viendo al chico inmóvil sobre ella-

Sasuke: Sakura... –le susurró al oído y abrazándola con fuerza, con su cabeza en el pecho de ella, comenzó una vez más a adentrarse.

Sakura: Aagh - se aferró a su espalda arañándolo levemente. El dolor se prolongó unos segundos más y una pequeña lágrima escapó a sus ojos- Sasuke...

Sintió aquel impedimento perforado y empezó a moverse, con delicadeza, dentro de ella. Despacio, en un suave vaivén, los primeros segundos. Cuando ella se sintió lista lo abrazó con fuerza incitándolo a intensificar los movimientos. Comenzó a arremeter más y más, más rápido y con más fuerza. Con cada golpe con cada invasión a ella podía sentir un inmenso e inexplicable placer recorrerlo entero, como si se apoderara de él con cada movimiento.  
Sakura lo miraba a los ojos mientras podía sentirlo dentro de ella, atesoraba cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada grito y jadeo. Sus corazones latían a mil por la exaltación del momento, sus respiraciones agitadas. Una gota cayó en su frente, levantó la vista Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados y sudando. Ella lo imitó y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, aquella que impregnaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

La miró y fue en ese momento que pudo verlo, estaba demasiado débil, vulnerable, no solo estaba herida físicamente sino también que en sus ojos pudo ver un dejo de dolor. Entonces lo comprendió, ella estaba tan dañada como él y sintió que quizá era su culpa, era por él que ella estaba a punto de desaparecer –por arrogante que sonara-, todas aquellas marcas en su cuerpo lo afirmaban. Fue en ese momento que se sintió más vulnerable en su vida, justo en el momento que sintió perder todas sus fuerzas, dentro de ella, justo allí comprendió todo lo que había hecho y deshecho y las repercusiones que en ella cayeron.

Sasuke: Sakura –susurró con la voz estrangulada su nombre en el último impulso antes de caer rendido sobre ella-

Se quitó al instante de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado, no quería lastimarla. Sakura lo miraba, con una sonrisa, enternecida, mientras pasaba su mano por la enrojecida mejilla de él (aún respiraba agitado). Lo acariciaba con cariño, amor, sentimientos que él no merecía. Sentimientos que no podía reciprocar. O, al menos, eso sentía.


	7. Mentiras patológicas

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes del manga/anime Naruto.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 7: "Mentiras patológicas"

Se quitó al instante de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado, no quería lastimarla. Sakura lo miraba, con una sonrisa, enternecida, mientras pasaba su mano por la enrojecida mejilla de él (aún respiraba agitado). Lo acariciaba con cariño, amor, sentimientos que él no merecía.

Sakura: Sasuke ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó con suavidad-

Sasuke: No lo sé –le respondió- no hubo tiempo de pesar, sólo lo hice.

Sakura: Oh...

Sasuke: Sabes que me iré ¿Verdad?

Sakura: - Una lágrima resbaló su mejilla- Si –lo sabía pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-

Sasuke: Yo...

Sakura: Lo sé. Tienes que matarlo –comenzaba a sollozar-

Sasuke: Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Sakura: ¿Y después que?

Sasuke: No sé. Tampoco sé si haya después –ya había aceptado la probabilidad de perder la vida en batalla, de hecho lo había asumido. La muerte no le asustaba (aunque inminente) lo que lo aterrorizaba era vivir ¿Qué haría si sobrevivía? No lo sabía-

La miró una vez más, ella estaba llorando como aquella vez que él se había marchado de Konoha. Ambos permanecían recostados en la hierba, desnudos y entrelazados, sólo cubiertos por la bata que había llevado puesta Sakura unas cuantas horas antes. Le acarició la mejilla, no supo por que lo hizo pero no quería verla así, otra vez, por culpa de él. Siempre lo había llorado, aquella vez que lo creyeron muerto en el puente, cuando se fue y también sabía que lo había llorado todos esos años de ausencia. Dañada, esa era la palabra, que la describía. Sakura estaba desapareciendo, al menos la alegre kunoichi que él había conocido cuando tenían doce años y sabía que era por él que ella estaba en ese estado.

Se puso de pié, de Sakura escapó un sollozo aún más fuerte pero aún así comenzó a tomar sus ropas, regadas por el suelo.

Sakura: Espera... –le dijo con la voz quebrada-

Se volteó a verla, ella estaba de pié, aún desnuda, con la mirada fija en su pecho. La chica con paso tembloroso se acercó y con delicadeza, utilizando su chakra, comenzó a curar la herida del chico. Al cabo de unos segundos la marca había desaparecido, no solo en el pecho de Sasuke sino en el de ella misma.

Sasuke: Cúrame –le pidió no porque le importaran aquellos ultrajes a su cuerpo sino porque no quería que aquellas marcas quedaran en la carne de ella. Quería borrar toda huella de él en Sakura y aunque sabía que no podría al menos esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la kunoichi. Le tomó la mano y la colocó en su mejilla sobre otro corte-

Lo curó, una y otra vez, con dolor desaparecieron cada una de las heridas en ella. Odiaba esas heridas, si, pero eran marcas de él y aunque dolorosas y enfermizas eran su recuerdo, de Sasuke, parte de él, en Sakura. Quizá fuera lo mejor, esta vez se iría para no volver y ella debía arrancárselo, de alguna forma, de su ser.

Sasuke: Adiós –le susurró una vez vestido y listo para marcharse-

Sakura: Adiós... –podía sentir su corazón astillarse, quebrarse- Todo lo que dije es cierto –le recordó no podía controlar el desconsuelo que la invadía- Te amo pero no... –se detuvo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil entre el llanto- te detendré.

Una última vez recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no podía verla a ella, y comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de aquel lugar. La había lastimado, una vez más, pero rogaba que esta fuera la última. No podía mostrarle debilidad, los shinobi no mostraban sentimientos, eso solo los hacía ver endebles. Así era él, frío, despiadado, insensible. Así actuaba él, pero en el fondo, era humano. Nadie puede escapar a esa condición ni siquiera él: Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Acaso se había convertido en un monstruo? ¿Se había vuelto aquello que más odiaba, se habría vuelto igual que su hermano? Fue con esos pensamientos que desapareció finalmente de la vista de Sakura.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró con su rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. Permaneció allí aproximadamente unos veinte minutos lamentándose.

Sakura: - Ya poniéndose de pie y limpiando con su bata las lágrimas de su rostro, se vistió y miró hacia donde Sasuke había desaparecido– Ya... es hora de irme.

Emprendió su camino de regreso a Konoha, ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, no le importaba como la vieran o qué pensaran de ella al verla en ese estado, no le importaba tener que confrontar a sus amigos (definitivamente no le diría a nadie que lo había visto pues estaba catalogado como un ninja perverso y lo buscaban como traidor). Apenas habían pasado unas horas y todavía era de noche, no volvería a lo de Naruto.

Llegó a su casa y sigilosamente se escabulló hasta su cuarto. Lo recorrió con la mirada, seguía desordenado, la cama deshecha y en una de las esquinas de la habitación aún permanecían intactas las sábanas manchadas del primer sueño. Una escalofriante sensación de repulsión se apoderó de ella, quería quemarlas, destruirlas, hacerlas desaparecer mas no lo hizo. Simplemente las observó unos segundos y luego se dirigió al baño.

Se sentía distinta, se desnudó, una vez más, y se introdujo en la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la dejó correr. Se ubicó bajo la lluvia, quemaba, le ardía todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba sentirse viva y la única forma que conocía era sintiendo dolor. Su piel antes blanca estaba enrojecida por el calor y el vapor del baño. Comenzó a llorar, una vez más, pero esta vez el agua limpiaría su sufrimiento.

Sakura: No puedo seguir amándote... Sasuke... –se rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo y sollozó, ahora que había vuelto a llorar no sabría cuando podría detenerse-

Salió de la ducha y se paró, sin ropas, frente al espejo. Se contempló no podía verse, la imagen que de ella misma tenía estaba desfiguraba, no se reconocía como Sakura. Lo único que atinó a ver fue que en su carne ya no estaban más grabadas aquellas heridas que la habían marcado tan profundamente.

Se vistió y se recostó en la cama, estaba agotada, débil y quebradiza. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y rememoró cada una de las escenas de aquella noche, lo recordó por última vez y finalmente cayó dormida. Mañana sería otro día.

La luz del sol le quemaba en la suave y pálida piel, le fastidiaba así que decidió levantarse, de todas formas ya era tarde y, a decir verdad, había dormido bastante bien. Hacía demasiado que no descansaba. Entonces lo comprendió, no había soñado con él y aunque había se sentía tranquila le entristecía no saber nada de Sasuke.

Se incorporó, se vistió y se decidió a bajar a desayunar. No tenía apetito pero si no quería morir debía al menos comer algo. Pasó por el espejo y se detuvo, unos segundos, a contemplarse. Sus profundos ojos verdes aún estaban entrecerrados por el sueño, su piel blanca suave e intacta como siempre (como si nunca hubiese sido herida) y su larga cabellera de un suave color rosado caía sobre sus hombros, aquella que se le había arrancado en batalla había vuelto a crecer así como su cuerpo había vuelto a sanar, quizá, algún día, su corazón también lo hiciera. Bajó corriendo y tomó entre sus largos dedos un kunai, pasó el dedo por la hoja, el frío acero le lastimaba contra la calidez de su cuerpo.

Sakura: Un nuevo día... –susurró para sí misma y pasó el kunai por su cabellera-

Largos cabellos rosados caían a sus pies y aún así continuó, una vez más había cortado su cabellera. No sabía que la había impulsado a hacerlo pero se sentía más libre, y no solo por el hecho de que ahora podía sentir la suave brisa en su nuca (una sensación realmente relajante), pues los mechones más largos apenas le llegaban a los hombros, sino por el hecho de un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo sin Sasuke.

Se preparó el desayuno, un té y tres tostadas.

Sakura: No exageraré –pensó al mirar su tan pobre desayuno- mi estómago no tolera tanto alimento –dejó del lado una de las tostadas y vació unos centímetros la taza de té- Así esta mejor –se dijo-

Cuando hubo terminado salió corriendo de la casa, no quería estar allí cuando sus padres despertaran, estaba harta de oírlos decirle que estaba mal y que debía ver un médico o, al menos, comer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio distintas las calles de Konoha, apacibles y cuando vio pasar a Naruto por allí decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse por haber huido así de su casa.

Sakura: - Pensó para sí- Mejor que le hable yo antes de que me acorrale con preguntas, junto a Kakashi –Se acercó al rubio- ¡Naruto!

Naruto: - La miró algo fastidiado, le molestaba verla tan mal, se preocupaba por ella y Sakura sólo lo alejaba- Hola Sakura –entonces lo notó- ¡Te cortaste el cabello!-

Sakura: Oh si ¿Te gusta? Oye Naruto quería disculparme por haberme ido así y haberlos preocupado pero ya no lo haré más –le sonrió-

Naruto: - Le resultó extraño aquel súbito cambio de actitud así que le preguntó- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Y tus sueños?

Sakura: - Se le retorció el estómago ante la mención del moreno pero simplemente sonrió- Estoy bien y además anoche no soñé nada. Quizá el chakra dejó de afectar mi cuerpo.

Naruto: - Feliz. En verdad ella parecía mejor- ¿De veras?

Sakura: Si ¿No me habías invitado a comer Ramen? Me lo debes...

Naruto: - Sintiéndose bien por su amiga- ¿Qué dices? Tú me lo debes...

Sakura: ¡Bien! Entonces vamos...

Llegaron y se sentaron en el mostrador, una vez servidos ambos platos, comenzaron a hablar. Hacía demasiado que no pasaban tiempo juntos y efectivamente Sakura parecía bien. Quizá le tomaría tiempo volver a ser la de antes pero era un comienzo. ¡Y estaba comiendo! Eso notó Naruto, para su alivio, su amiga se estaba alimentando como correspondía.

Sakura: Ya vengo Naruto, debo ir al baño –le dijo con tranquilidad y poniéndose de pié emprendió su camino-

Naruto: ¡Bien! –fue lo último que le oyó decir al rubio. Sakura aceleró el paso-

Había comido demasiado y podía sentir su estómago encogerse, sentía el ramen retorcerse en ella y una ligera sensación de repulsión. Se sentía descompuesta y al llegar al baño vomitó todo su alimento. Ella se había inducido a esa situación y lo sabía, nunca debió comer tanto. Se lavó el rostro y enjuagó su boca para poder volver a Naruto. Esperaba que su cara no la delatara.

Se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, Sakura sabía muy bien interpretar su papel pues Naruto estaba convencido de que ella seguía bien.

Sakura: ¡Gracias Naruto! Debo irme...

Naruto: A mi me encantó comer contigo Sakura, de veras –le dijo sonriente. Ella sabía a que se refería él pero se encogió de hombros y con un simple movimiento de mano se despidió-

Sakura: - Completamente sumida en sus pensamientos- No debí comer tanto. Me hace daño –su cuerpo no era el culpable y ella lo sabía pero era mejor castigarlo a él que admitir culpa de sus acciones. Negación- Estaré bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Había llegado al bosque a las afueras de Konoha y decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar pues últimamente se había olvidado de que era shinobi. Ella había dejado de lado todo en su vida y ahora tendría que recobrar fuerzas y eso implicaba entrenar sus aptitudes ninja.

Una vez más, quizá, estaba forzando su cuerpo demasiado pero esa vez ella lo hacía por otras razones. No pensaría más en él, con el tiempo esperaba no recordarlo, no acordarse de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo. Con el tiempo Sasuke dejaría de existir en ella, no habría en su cuerpo y en su alma, rastros de aquel que la había destrozado completamente.

Con el tiempo, hallaría un motivo para vivir.


	8. Resucitar

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Me hace muy feliz y me animan mucho los reviews que me dejaron. Me alegro que les guste. Sigan opinando. Gracias. Acá dejo el capítulo 8. Son 10 capítulos en total.

--

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 8: "Resucitar"

Una vez más, quizá, estaba forzando su cuerpo demasiado pero esa vez ella lo hacía por otras razones. No pensaría más en él, con el tiempo esperaba no recordarlo, no acordarse de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo. Con el tiempo Sasuke dejaría de existir en ella, no habría en su cuerpo y en su alma, rastros de aquel que la había destrozado por completo.

Con el tiempo, hallaría un motivo para vivir.

Ya hacía de eso cuatro semanas, de aquella noche que él le había arrebatado lo único que permanecía intacto en ella. Que Sakura le había entregado lo único de ella que a él no le pertenecía. Sasuke se había ido.

No había vuelto a soñar con él, había cortado su cabello y cambiado su actitud. Había recuperado parte de su fuerza como ninja pero aún la comida seguía siendo un problema. Apenas si retenía en su cuerpo algo de alimento ¿Lo necesario para vivir? Tal vez menos...

Estaba débil, se distraía con facilidad y eventualmente se desmayaba pero todo eso se aseguraba de que pasara lejos de la vista de curiosos ¿Cuánto resistiría?

Sakura: ¡Claro que estoy comiendo Naruto! ¿Eres tonto? –aquella conversación se volvía recurrente. A pesar de que se mostraba mejor seguía adelgazando-

Naruto: Es que...

Sakura: Debo estar entrenando demasiado... –la excusa de siempre-

Naruto: No te esfuerces tanto –Naruto era tan inocente y bueno, ignoraba lo perturbada que podía llegar a ser la mente de Sakura. A veces se sentía una aberración, un simple error de la naturaleza ¿Acaso era común que las personas tuvieran pensamientos y actitudes tan autodestructivas?-

Sakura: No lo haré, te lo prometo.

No estaba segura de cuales habían sido sus logros en ese tiempo, no se daba cuenta hasta que punto Sasuke vivía en ella y hasta que punto lo había borrado. Se sentía algo mejor, anímicamente, pero su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo.

Debía buscar ayuda si quería curarse de su enfermedad, que resultaba, ella misma. Ella misma era su principal enemigo y eso debía parar.

Tsunade: ¿Sakura? –le preguntó al verla ingresar al consultorio-

Sakura: - La miró con cierto cariño, ella la había entrenado por demasiado tiempo habiéndole enseñado poderosas técnicas médicas ninjas (con las mismas que había curado a Sasuke) y confiaba más en ella que en nadie, sabía que era la única a la que podía acudir en estas circunstancias- Hola...

Tsunade: ¿Sakura que te trae por aquí? –en verdad se alegraba de que la pelirrosa hubiera acudido a ella. Había estado demasiado preocupada pero no la forzaría a contarle nada-

Sakura: - Ahora que estaba allí, dudaba- Yo... -¿Cómo le podía decir lo perturbada que estaba sin que la mirara como a un monstruo?- No estoy comiendo mucho –le dijo como si nada.

La examinó con cuidado, la vio muy débil, muy pálida y delgada. Le hizo algunas preguntas (intentando no incomodarla), le preguntó porque vomitaba a lo que la chica respondió: porque la comida me hace mal. Efectivamente muchos de los síntomas le indicaban anorexia (aunque no había señales en ella de actitudes de purga): se veía distraída, demasiado delgada, se negaba a comer, se veía fatigada (y eventuales desmayos), intolerancia al frío, contracturas y calambres en los músculos y amenorrea (falta del período), entre otros.

Tsunade: Te haré unos exámenes, sólo para estar segura –le dijo y salió del consultorio en busca de una jeringa-

Sakura: - Permaneció inmóvil, sentada esperando a que Tsunade regresara- ¿Segura? –temía que pensara que estaba loca, eso era lo menos que Tsunade podía pensar de ella, eso pensaba Sakura-

Volvió a los minutos, le extrajo algo de sangre y le indicó que volviera en unas horas para saber los resultados. Le recomendó que comiera algo (intentando que no se sintiera presionada) y se despidió cálidamente.

Sakura: - En este último mes había compartido más tiempo con todas las personas que la querían y a veces se arrepentía el haberse alejado tanto de sus seres queridos (aunque aún tenía deseos de soledad, especialmente por las noches)- ¿Tsunade?

Le preguntó, temía lo que ella pudiera decirle sobre su salud, sobre sus conductas, temía que quisiera internarla (Sakura no lo permitiría).

Sakura: ¿Y bien? –Se estaba impacientando-

Tsunade: Sakura estás embarazada –le soltó de golpe- pero... en ese estado (tan débil) quizá no puedas conservar el bebé. Debes comer, lo sabes (la rubia no se atrevía a preguntar por el padre, no quería incomodarla o ahuyentarla) Quiero que confíes en mi...

Sakura: Sé que puedo confiar en usted ¡No se lo diga a nadie! Por favor... –le suplicó- Yo me cuidaré, comeré. Nos cuidaré... –susurró- pero que no se sepa.

Tsunade: Bien, haremos un trato. Yo no le digo nada a nadie pero tu vienes una vez por semana a controlarte.

Sakura: -¡Si, si! Lo prometo...

Salió corriendo del consultorio, llorando (algo que se había negado hacer desde aquella noche) hasta llegar al bosque. Digirió la noticia, un bebé no era pequeña cosa. ¡Un bebé! Y de... Sasuke, un Uchiha. Se había forzado tanto a olvidarlo, lo había intentado arrancar de su ser, de sus recuerdos, no había en su cuerpo marcas de él ya y ahora... todo volvía a empezar. Ahora tenía dentro de ella encarnando la peor de las marcas que Sasuke que le podría haber dejado, y quizá la mejor...

¿A quién había intentado engañar? Lo amaba, aún, lo añoraba y lo extrañaba. Aún moría por él, era por eso que seguía castigándose, a su cuerpo. Era por eso que actuaba como si nada, porque sabía que era solamente eso, una actuación. Lo tendría, al bebé. Si no podía tener Sasuke al menos tendría su hijo, continuaría su clan (en el caso de que él muriera) y cumpliría su otro sueño.

Sería su vida, ese pequeño ser que crecía en ella, era su esperanza, su razón de vivir.

Corrió a su casa y se sirvió un poco de todo, comenzó a comer. Su cuerpo aún rechazaba la comida y eventualmente vomitaba (entre las náuseas del embarazo y la enajenación al alimento) pero aún así volvía a comer. Se cuidaba, ya no forzaba su cuerpo, no entrenaba. Hablaba más seguido con Naruto, Kakashi, incluso con otros antiguos compañeros de la academia. Visitaba seguido a Tsunade (quien controlaba su salud y la de su bebé) y cuidaba su cuerpo como nunca. Aún así no subía de peso, su cuerpo se había debilitado demasiado y le costaba procesar los alimentos. Resucitar (como ella lo llamaba) era un proceso y, como todo proceso, no se hacía de un día para el otro pero mientras su hijo o hija estuviera bien ella no se rendiría.

No le había contado a nadie del bebé, era su secreto y el de Tsunade, no quería precipitarse. Además resulta de mala suerte contarlo antes de los tres meses y ella no correría ese riesgo, definitivamente no confiaba en su suerte.

Sakura: - Sentada en su cama, contemplaba la luna por la ventana mientras acariciaba su vientre. Sabía que no era posible sentirlo, pues aún era muy pequeño, pero ella podría jurar que podía percibir a su pequeño bebé dentro de su cuerpo- Te amaré... tanto como amé a tu padre –una lagrima escapó- como lo amo –se corrigió- Serás tan fuerte como él, todo un Uchiha.

Se recostó en su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño, por el cansancio y la somnolencia que le provocaba el embarazo.

Allí estaban sus ojos, como los recordaba, teñidos de un profundo color rojo (como la sangre) y su pupila enmarcada por tres comillas. Lo buscaba entre el fuego, aquella silueta que reconocía como su hermano (aquel de ojos iguales a los suyos). Lo mataría, esta vez no escaparía, esta vez, Itachi moriría aunque le costara la vida.

Seguía con la mirada cada rincón de aquel lugar pero las llamas proporcionaban escondites, se quemaba, todo ardía, le costaba respirar pero no le importaba.

"Hermano tonto" una voz inexpresiva surgió de detrás de él, se volteó "Aaahhhgggg" Sintió una gran puntada en la pierna y bajando la vista comprendió que estaba herido. "Serás débil siempre que te aferres a la vida" Y retrocedió unos pasos para ponerse en posición de batalla frente a Sasuke "No me importa vivir" le dijo con odio y con gran velocidad arrojó un shuriken a su hermano, Itachi lo esquivó sin problema y rió, descaradamente y con cierta crueldad en su voz "Los tontos se aferran a la vida y tú... hermanito... no estás listo para morir. Dudas" Lo atacó "Noooo" le gritó con odio Sasuke y se abalanzó sobre Itachi para el impacto.

Despertó.

Sakura: ¡Ouch! –se tomó entre las manos la pierna herida para detener la hemorragia y a toda velocidad se vistió, vendó y salió hacia el hospital- Sasuke... –sollozaba, había vuelto a soñar con él-

Llegó al hospital y allí estaba la rubia, en su despacho, como siempre. En verdad no esperaba encontrarla pues era muy tarde, al parecer estaba de guardia. Sakura agradeció que la Hokage estuviera allí.

Tsunade: ¡Sakura! –se alarmó al verla en tal estado-

Sakura: Necesito ayuda... –y con cuidado se recostó sobre la pared para sostenerse-

Sakura con dificultad le explicó la teoría de Kakashi y sus sueños (sin entrar en detalles y sin confesarle que había visto a Sasuke y que, efectivamente, el hijo era de él).

Le curó la extremidad y luego de algunos controles a ella y al bebé la dejó libre para volver a su casa.

Sakura: - Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, una vez más había manchado las sábanas con sangre, su sangre- Hacía tanto que no soñaba contigo –palpó su vientre y un pequeño llanto se hizo evidente en ella pero a los minutos ya estaba dormida sobre su cama. No volvió a soñar- Sasuke...

Así continuaron los siguientes días, semanas. Sakura ya llevaba 11 semanas de embarazo. Pronto se harían tres meses y podría gritar a los siete vientos que estaba embarazada. No sabía como lo tomarían sus padres, sus amigos y los habitantes de Konoha pero no le importaba. Ella tendría a su bebé, lo haría dichoso y feliz. Sabía que los primeros tres meses eran los más difíciles pero al pasar estos la posibilidad de pérdida se haría menor. Aún así Sakura todavía no era ni una sombra de lo que, una vez, había sido.

Había seguido soñando con él, lo había visto, luchar, caer y seguir luchando. Huir y perseguir, ese era el juego entre Sasuke e Itachi, pero no duraría demasiado. Sakura sabía que él fin de la batalla era inminente, temía por la vida de Sasuke.

Todo se arreglaría, ese era el pensamiento positivo de ella, irónico que después de haber vivido en su propio infierno por tanto tiempo pensara así. Pero así era, ella era feliz y vivía por su bebé.

Pronto renacería y volvería a brillar como lo había hecho hacía tantos años.

Pronto no sólo nacería su pequeño, sino que también renacería Sakura. Muy pronto.


	9. De pesares

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen.

Acá está el penúltimo capítulo así que mañana van a tener que buscar la historia en la sección de completes. Espero que les guste y agradezco mucho los reviews, me incentivaron mucho. Gracias. En fin, acá está el capítulo 9.

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 9: "De pesares" (Castigando mi cuerpo)

Aquel futuro brillante y feliz ahora parecía tan distante, sentía que había sido arrancado de ella un pedazo de su vida.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, se había sentido inquieta (no sabía por que) y se había levantado al baño. Aún permanecía en aquel pequeño cuarto frío dentro de su habitación. Algo no andaba bien, había orinado sangre y eso no era normal. Su corazón se aceleró y temió lo peor.

Sakura: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! –repetía cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras por sus mejillas escurrían algunas lágrimas- Por favor... no... ¡Tsunade! –Y comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha hacia el hospital-

Allí estaba la Hokage, últimamente había muchas visitas nocturnas de la kunoichi (por los sueños y las heridas) y simplemente había decidido permanecer allí por las noches.

Tsunade: - Se preocupó al oír los gritos de la pelirosa- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –imaginó que sería otro sueño-

Sakura: - Respiraba con dificultad, por la agitación y la angustia, y lloraba desconsoladamente- Dígame por favor que no... –le suplicó ante la confusa mirada de la rubia- No me diga que lo perdí, que perdí a mi bebé –le dijo y comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido-

La examinó unas cuantas veces, le realizó varios análisis y la retuvo un par de horas en su consultorio. No era normal que Tsunade tardara tanto y Sakura lo sabía pero se rehusaba a pensar lo peor.

Tsunade: Lo siento –le dijo afligida- no pude sentir sus latidos. Creo que ha...

Sakura: -¡Nooooo! –aquel grito desgarrador se sintió en lo más profundo de Tsunade y resonó por todo Konoha, pero nadie podría comprender el dolor que sentía ella en ese momento- No, no. No es posible ¡Dígame que es una broma! –lloraba, gritaba- Por favor... no.

Volvió a su casa. No sólo su pequeño había perdido la vida sino que ella misma había muerto. Aunque su cuerpo permaneciera allí, caminara, respirara, Sakura no podía sentir nada.

No salió de su cuarto, al otro día, no apareció por las calles de Konoha. Por una semana permaneció escondida en su habitación contemplando la puerta entreabierta de aquel pequeño cuarto que se había llevado la vida de su bebé y, con él, su esperanza. Una vez más la había dejado una de las personas que más había amado en su vida, una vez más estaba sola frente a ella misma. Una vez más quería destruir su cuerpo, lo odiaba, se odiaba, por no haber sido capaz de retener a su hijo, a su sueño (el de ella y el de Sasuke). Dejó de comer, pero no era suficiente castigo, ni eso ni las duchas de agua caliente podían superar el dolor de su alma, opacarlo, no, nada funcionaba. Disfrutaba despertar herida por los sueños pero nada le satisfacía, ni la soledad, ni el encierro ni el dolor. Nada traería de vuelta ni a Sasuke ni a su hijo.

Había dado un pequeño entierro a su bebé, algo simbólico, era su forma de decirle adiós. Había arrojado al excusado algunas pequeñas flores de cerezo y jalado la cadena mientras veía como el agua se arremolinaba alrededor y arrastraba con ella las flores.  
Había vuelto al punto de partida todo lo que había logrado se había echado a perder y ahora una vez más estaba como lo había visto a Sasuke la última vez. Ahora, una vez más, mostraba esa imagen lastimosa de sí misma.

Estaba en su cuarto, del que no había salido por casi dos semanas y media, recostada en su cama. Entumecida con la mirada perdida hacia la entrada del baño cuando sintió en su espalda una fría brisa entrar por la ventana y recorrer su espalda causándole escalofríos.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Ya estoy perdiendo por completo la razón –pensó para sí- Ahora estoy sintiendo su voz en mi cabeza ¿No me he hecho suficiente daño ya?

Sasuke: - Insistió- Sakura –no comprendía porque ella lo ignoraba-

Sakura: - Se volteó y lo que vio le heló por completo el espíritu- ¡Sasuke! –efectivamente sentado sobre le marco de la ventana estaba él, con sus negros ojos fijos en ella- Tú... –lo observó, las ropas del chico estaban completamente bañadas en sangre: o estaba herido o acababa de matar a Itachi- ¿Lo lograste?

Sasuke: - Sonrió luego de mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá. Pudo sentir como el peso en su pecho desaparecía, como aquel doloroso tumor (llamado Itachi) que lo enfermaba y consumía se disolvía poco a poco- Si –pero Sakura no sonrió, seguía perdida- ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se alejó unos pasos de él y lo miró con dolor. Estaba destruida y no veía la forma de explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Sakura: Se fue... –atinó a balbucear- se fue –repitió llorando-

Sasuke: ¡¿Quién? –le dijo acercándose velozmente y tomándola con fuerza por los hombros. Allí la sintió, mas frágil y dañada que la última vez. Se preocupó- Dímelo ¿Quién se fue?

Sakura: Sasuke yo... –no cesaba de lagrimear, no podía por más que lo intentara-

La besó, aquel beso, a ella, le supo a dolor, a pérdida y a todo aquello que no pudo ser. A pesar de que con suavidad le correspondió sintió los labios de Sakura rígidos y fríos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura: No esperabas que te correspondiera ¿O sí?

Sasuke: No lo merezco, lo sé.

Sakura: ¿Y por qué te sorprendes entonces? –le dijo sollozando aunque en su voz se oía cierto dejo de resentimiento-

Sasuke: No lo sé. Tampoco sé porque estoy aquí o porque te besé.

Sakura: No puedo con tus dudas, yo tengo... mis propios problemas.

Sasuke: - Ella realmente estaba siendo demasiado dura con él y aunque quizá sí lo merecía no esperaba de ella semejante trato-

Sakura: Eres con el único que he hablado en casi tres semanas –le confesó ya no le importaba que él viera su condición patológica-

Sasuke: ¿Me dirás porque? ¿Por qué estás así y quien se fue?

Sakura: Lo perdí... Sasuke yo... estaba embarazada.

El chico la miró confundido al principio y luego sorprendido pero no supo que decirle.

Sakura: Sasuke... tú eres el único –le admitió avergonzada- siempre lo fuiste. El bebé...

Sasuke: - Lo comprendió, el hijo era suyo. No pudo dejarla terminar, sintió una repentina necesidad de besarla- Lo siento.

Sakura: - Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, nuca había visto al Uchiha tan vulnerable y menos se imaginaba que él pudiera pedirle perdón a ella- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Por dañarte, por hacerte esto –y la besó una vez más-

Sakura: ¿Por qué me sigues besando?

Sasuke: Porque no puedo detenerme. No quiero detenerme.

La tomó entre sus brazos, ella temblaba. La abrazó con cuidado como si fuese a romperse, la trataba con delicadeza y cariño, ternura que nunca había imaginado sentir Sakura. Nadie la había tratado así antes, ni siquiera Sasuke aquella noche. La besaba con suavidad una y otra vez, sus labios eran una dulce adicción para él, la deseaba y, si ella se lo permitía, la haría suya una vez más.

Sakura: Yo... quería cumplir tu sueño –le dijo- revivir tu clan. Pero... –y continuó llorando, estaba tan dolida que no podía siquiera salir de sí misma-  
Sasuke: ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

Sakura: Lo deseaba, a tu hijo –le confesó, ya nada importaba, ni los prejuicios ni nada- Tenerlo...

No pudo evitar sentir algo agitarse en su interior, la calló pues esas palabras le lastimaban, le cortaban como filosos kunai en su cuerpo. No quería verla llorar ni que se perdiera, pues ella estaba, perdida.

Sasuke: Detente... –le susurró- No te lastimes más.

Sakura: - Lo miró sorprendida y sintió, por segundos, su corazón detenerse, él Sasuke Uchiha, le rogaba que no se dejara morir. Pues eso era lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose morir y sabía que el único que podía detenerla era él- Sasuke...

A veces, un pequeño gesto puede solucionarlo todo, un simple hecho puede salvar a alguien del abismo (abismo al que nos inducimos nosotros mismos). Y era este gesto que estaba, en este momento, salvando a Sakura. Aunque no era algo pequeño no pues, para Sasuke, el mostrarse así de humano (aunque apenas) era demasiado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería soltarlo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué te sucede? –no comprendía el súbito cambio de actitud de ella frente a él-

Sakura: Estoy... feliz –le confesó, felicidad, era algo que no sentía en demasiado tiempo- porque regresaste.

Una vez más unió sus labios con los de ella, no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de saborear las suaves comisuras de la chica. Tan carnosos y húmedos como los recordaba. Le acariciaba con exquisitez la mejilla mientras con sus labios rozaba con lentitud la boca de ella.

Su gentileza, su suavidad y ternura la confundían, no podía concebir tal forma de ser de Sasuke pero, en verdad, la enloquecía sentirlo tan dulce y podía sentir en su pecho arder ese sentimiento que había conservado por tantos años. Sabía que, quizá, se engañaba, que él no sentía lo mismo que ella por él, amor, pero no le importaba, una vez más, sería de él. Una vez más, tal vez, se lastimaría pero había algo en él que la dominaba, Sasuke era una adicción, de esas que nunca se superan, no sin dejar secuelas. No se olvidan.

La sintió dudar y con tranquilidad se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos.

Sasuke: No quiero detenerme pero si tú no quieres yo... –comenzó con suavidad- En fin, puedo irme si quieres.

Sakura: Nunca quise que te fueras. Te esperé, demasiado.

Sasuke: ¿Quién era yo para hacer esperar? –se dijo bajando la mirada. Molesto consigo mismo- Nadie.

Sakura: - No pudo evitar sonreír, él nunca había admitido error alguno. Él era como era y no debía dar explicaciones a nadie, él era un Uchiha- Siempre fuiste muy arrogante.

Sasuke: Hmp –odiaba admitirlo pero había sido esa misma arrogancia la que lo había llevado a tanta desdicha. A unirse a Orochimaru y cometer otros tantos errores de los que ahora se arrepentía. Odiaba esa sensación, el arrepentimiento y remordimiento lo hacían vulnerable y débil-

Sakura: - Lo vio pensativo- Pero siempre me gustaste así. Siempre tenías esa seguridad, fe en ti, que yo no podía lograr. Yo era siempre tan insegura pero tú, no. No dudabas. Nunca lo hiciste –le sonrió-

Estaba hipnotizado, más aún que la primera vez que había estado de ella, tan cerca. No podía desviar la mirada por más que lo quisiera, ella emitía una especie de atracción en él que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Sakura: ¿Te quedarás viéndome o me besarás? –le preguntó con un tono algo atrevido y juguetón-

No pudo rechazar la invitación, se acercó poco a poco a su boca y unió sus labios con los de Sakura. Los saboreó con cautela besando para no perder detalle alguno. Le besó con dulzura la punta de la nariz y así comenzó a depositarle suaves besos en las mejillas, en todo el rostro hasta besarle la frente.

Sakura: Sasuke... –suspiró-

Sasuke: Shh, silencio.

Con suavidad la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. Una vez recostada la contempló, estaba demasiado delgada y consumida, sus ojos parecían no haber brillado en demasiado tiempo (aunque ahora volvían a tener un pequeño brillo de ilusión). Se recostó junto a ella, no encima pues temía dañarla, y con la yema de los dedos le corrió el cabello del rostro acariciando a su paso su suave piel. Una vez más le besó los labios aunque, esta vez, intensificó, el beso.

Podía sentir la lengua de él acariciar la suya dentro de su boca y le correspondió. Aún así él la besaba con cautela, despacio y pausado. Podía sentir la respiración del chico en su boca, tan cálida y algo agitada, le estaba fascinando tanta ternura por parte de Sasuke.

Le acarició la cintura y ella tembló, la reacción lo incitó a más, ya no podría detenerse (no que lo quisiera). Se colocó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y siguió acariciando la silueta de la chica, delimitando cada curva.

Sakura: ...Sasuke –lo abrazó con fuerza y al oído le susurró- Quiero que me hagas el amor.


	10. De placeres

**Dislaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto.

10/10. Bueno acá está el último capítulo y, por ende, el final de la historia. Espero que les guste, y si es así ¡Me alegro! Sino igual las opiniones son bienvenidas; siempre ayudan a mejorar. En fin, gracias a los siguieron la historia y gracias también a los que dejaron comentario. Me animaron mucho.

Lo que se promete se cumple y sepan que cuando subo una historia ya la tengo terminada (no la empiezo a subir sin haberla escrito completa) por lo que nunca voy a dejar un fic por la mitad (me molesta empezar a leer algo, que me guste, y nunca lo continúen o terminen) Jejej perdonen. ada más quería que supieran que si van a leer algo que haya escrito nunca lo voy a dejar por la mitad.

Otra vez ¡Muchas gracias! Por haber leído y haberme dado su opinión sobre la historia. Sin mas que decir (ya no molesto más así empiezan a leer el capítulo) que gracias (otra vez) Jajaja.

**De pesares y placeres**

Capítulo 10: "De placeres" (Acerca de sentirse humano, sentirse vivo)

Le acarició la cintura y ella tembló, la reacción lo incitó a más, ya no podría detenerse (no que lo quisiera). Se colocó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y siguió acariciando la silueta de la chica, delimitando cada curva.

Sakura: ...Sasuke –lo abrazó con fuerza y al oído le susurró- Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Se sintió avergonzada por tal petición pero quería sentirlo, una vez más, piel a piel con ella. Quería sentirlo suyo y sentirse amada una vez más (aunque sabía que sólo era por parte de ella el sentimiento, que él la amara era una ilusión, mas no una realidad, pero a veces la ficción era mejor que lo real).

Quería de esa droga que la mantenía viva y a la vez la consumía y mataba.

Se estremeció ante la súplica de la chica: Amor, eso había dicho ella "Hacer el amor" ¿Era eso lo que él estaba haciendo? Una vez más algo se agitó en su interior, ese efecto que sólo ella lograba en él. Pero amor le sonaba muy extremo y quizá, demasiado absurdo. Él no podía sentir amor, no sentía piedad y debilidad. Era humano si, y por ende era poseedor de deseos carnales pero su alma ya no podía sentir. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando aún era un niño. Pero acaso ¿Odiar no es sentir? Estaba confundido, aún así la siguió besando con la misma dulzura y cuidado.

La miró, vestía igual que cuando tenían doce años aunque aquellas ropas no le quedaba igual en su cuerpo, desarrollado con el tiempo.

Bajó apenas el cierre permitiéndose ver algo de la piel desnuda de la chica y bajó sus labios de la boca de ella para depositarlos en su cuello. Amaba recorrer aquel camino y disfrutaba de cada segundo, saboreaba cada momento con su lengua. Pudo sentirla suspirar y vio su pecho elevarse agitado, efectivamente estaba logrando el efecto deseado y él, una vez más, se sentía enloquecer.

Bajó un poco más el cierre dejando asomar apenas el camino descendente a los pechos de la chica, Sasuke suspiró y continuó besándola con delicadeza hasta que encontró sobre el pecho izquierdo de ella una pequeña herida, recordó a Itachi y la misma marca que él llevaba en su pectoral.

Sasuke: Aún te sigo lastimando... –susurró con un dejo de culpa y tristeza-

Sakura: - Pasó la mano (sobre la ropa) por la herida idéntica que él portaba- No, yo misma me lastimé. Y es algo que yo elegí, seguir amándote, como elijo ahora, amarte una noche más.

Sasuke: - Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No lo sabía pero quería hacerle saber a ella lo que estaba provocando en él- Sakura... –susurró y presionó la mano de la chica contra su pecho-

Ella pudo sentirlo, a través de su cuerpo sintió su corazón latir y a un ritmo irregular, más acelerado que nunca. Le sonrió con dulzura y acercándose a su boca ligeramente lo besó. Quería que siguiera.

Una vez más bajó el cierre y la despojó de aquella vestimenta (de color rojo) dejándola en un top negro que cubría la vulnerabilidad y desnudez de sus pechos y en aquel short ajustado, también de color negro, que usaba debajo. Comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con los labios, besando cada rincón y cada herida con suavidad desmedida, como si quisiera con ese gesto curar y borrar tales marcas de ella. Se detuvo en el vientre de la kunoichi y con ternura comenzó a besarle la suave piel y a acariciarle con la palma el plano abdomen. No sabía porque lo hacía pero la idea de un hijo de él en ella le resultaba, aunque extraña, placentera. Y el hecho de que ella lo hubiese querido tener le producía una cierta agitación en su interior. Sakura suspiró de placer y, cuando Sasuke comenzó a subir, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir sus labios en la clavícula de ella. Le besaba en el pequeño hueco de su pecho, mientras que con las manos acariciaba sus pechos, estaba extasiada, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Se permitió sentirlo besar, lamer. Sentirlo adueñarse de ella, adueñarse de su cordura, de su ser.

Se retorcía debajo de él, quería hacerla gritar. Escuchar de su agitada boca pronunciar su nombre con deseo. Quería sentir desde su excitado cuerpo que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba. Que era suya y que él podía adueñarse de ella porque ese era su derecho absoluto. Se sentó frente a ella y con ambas manos tomó el top, con intenciones de quitárselo, ella lo comprendió y levantó sus brazos para permitirle remover la prenda. Fue pasando la ropa por su piel, acariciándola de paso hasta quitárselo. Ella lo imitó y con prisa le quitó remera contemplando cada uno de sus marcados abdominales.

Se recostaron otra vez, ahora ella sobre él, y comenzaron a besarse. El le besó los pechos, dejando pequeñas marcas de mordiscos alrededor estos pero no eran marcas de violencia. Estaban enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos de él y, obviamente, reflejaban la excitación de ella. Sakura, mientras, besaba su oreja y la recorría con la lengua, la última vez había comprobado que era uno de los puntos débiles de él y lo estaba explotando al máximo.

Comenzó a bajar humedeciendo con sus labios todo a su paso, besó su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen y finalmente se detuvo, alzando la mirada a los ojos negros de él. ¿Qué se suponía que quería encontrar en ellos? No tenía idea. Quizá una esperanza, algo que alimentara su ilusión –la cual quizá bordeaba lo patológico-, algo que le dijera que no todo era en vano o estaba perdido. Que él no estaba completamente perdido y que ella tampoco. Que aún tenían tiempo. Que el dolor podía desaparecer. Al menos, que podían dejarlo afuera de la habitación y de la ventana por aquellos instantes. Y que ellos estarían seguros allí, adentro, mientras todo durara. Mientras el sueño durara, o lo que aquello fuera.

Finalmente, lo desnudó por completo y lo contempló unos segundos. Lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y se aferró a él, besándolo con desesperación. Sasuke gimió contra sus labios, sintiendo que el control se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ya no sabía qué pensaba ni que sentía, la línea –como la línea de la vida- era tenue, efímera. No comprendía bien porque, pero los límites entre ellos dos también se estaban perdiendo en el acto. Ya no sabía donde terminaba él y empezaba ella, y no estaba seguro de si aquello era placentero o doloroso.

Sasuke: Detente... –le dijo incorporándose, la tomó de la cara y la acercó a su boca. Le habló a unos centímetros, la cálida respiración de él golpeaba contra el rostro de ella- Detente o no podré seguir... –le susurró sabía que si continuaba besándolo de aquella forma explotaría y perdería finalmente la cordura.

Comprendió que estaba al borde la locura, extasiado, fascinado. Ella se sentía igual, lo amaba demasiado y deseaba hacerlo feliz. Él le quitó las últimas prendas que los separaban y recorrerla por completo con los labios. Era ahora ella la que gemía, rogaba y suspiraba. Continuó por unos segundos pero deseaba hacerla suya, otra vez.

La acorraló contra la pared, arrodillada sobre la cama, él enfrentado a ella. La levantó y la empujó, ella como reflejo lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura para sostenerse, aún así los brazos de Sasuke hacían la mayor parte del trabajo.

Sakura: ¡Ahh!

Se introdujo despacio, se acomodó dentro de ella y una vez en la posición correcta comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Con lentitud, no quería dañarla, quería hacerle saber que quería cuidarla y así fue. Con suavidad y gentileza la sostenía mientras ella con fuerza se aferraba a él. Pudo sentirlo más adentro de ella, más profundo. No sabía si se debía a la posición o la lentitud con que él lo estaba haciendo que le permitía sentirlo más. O, quizá, al hecho de que no tenía nada que ver con sus cuerpos ya.

Sakura: - Se lo diría una vez más. No le correspondería pero se lo haría saber otra vez- Te amo –le susurró al oído con la respiración entre cortada-

Aceleró, siempre se había sentido incómodo con las demostraciones de afecto, sobre todo de ella. La había considerado una molestia y la había alejado, pero ahora lo comprendía. Lo había entendido todo, la única razón por la que lo incomodaba era porque él se sentía igual y no sabía como lidiar con esos sentimientos o como expresarlos. Porque había creído que no podía sentirlos. No se lo diría, aún no estaba listo.

Sus cuerpos sudados colisionaban con cada impacto, cada choque hacía a Sakura estremecerse, la llenaba de placer y le estremecía por completo el cuerpo.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke! –fue lo último que gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarse llevar completamente.

Pudo sentirlo, de un segundo a otro se había tensado y sus músculos se habían relajado por completo dejándola totalmente desarmada. Esa sensación de plenitud que ahora fluía por todo su cuerpo. Él la sintió también, se sintió dentro de ella, por unos segundos, más aprisionado y comprendió que había alcanzado ese punto  
Lo miró, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza (como intentando contenerse). Estaba completamente rojo y sudado, unas perladas gotas caían por su frente mientras él continuaba embistiéndola. La chica se las limpió con la yema de los dedos y lo sintió relajarse junto a ella. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verla a Sakura a solo unos centímetros de su boca sonriéndole (toda sonrojada al igual que él).

Sasuke: Yo... –se detuvo a tomar aire, aún no recuperaba su ritmo normal de respiración y sentía su corazón latiendo a mil como intentando salirse de su pecho-

Salió de Sakura y la recostó con cuidado en la cama, cubrió su frágil cuerpo con las sábanas y se dejó caer junto a ella. Sasuke acarició su rostro, aún con ternura, cosa que a ella le sorprendió.

Sasuke: Yo... –buscaba las palabras para decirle lo que eso había significado para él, lo que ella significaba para él pero nada salía ¿Quién podría pensar que dos palabras podían ser tan difíciles de decir?- ...también.

Sakura: ¿Eh? –no comprendió lo que el chico le decía, no podía entender en contexto de que le decía eso-

Sasuke: - La miró con sus profundos ojos negros, aún ruborizado por el momento pero también por lo que estaba a punto de confesarle- Te amo –le susurró con la voz muy débil y suave-

Sakura: ¿Qué? No te escuche... –le dijo, apenas si había oído un murmullo salir de la boca de él- ¿Me repites?

Sasuke: Olvídalo, no era nada –le dijo, fastidiado. Le había costado demasiado decírselo y no se sentía capaz de volver a hacerlo- ¿No pueden venir tus padres?

Sakura: Salieron –le respondió con simpleza- ¿No crees que si hubiesen estado en la casa ya nos habrían oído?

Sasuke: Hmp.

Ella se acurrucó entre los brazos de él y bostezó. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, quería mantenerse despierta para, al menos despedirse de él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba demasiado débil y agotada, lo último que pudo sentir fue a él acariciándola antes de caer dormida.

La contempló tan apacible, tan hermosa, dormir. No sabía que haría de ahora en más, no tenía idea de cómo haría para regresar a la aldea y ser aceptado (no que le importara que los habitantes de Konoha lo aceptaran, simplemente quería regresar). No sabía qué ocurriría de ahora en más, toda su vida había estado solo (o eso creía) y el contacto humano no era lo suyo, no tenía idea de qué haría pero poco a poco reviviría. Reviviría con ayuda de ella.

Sasuke: Dije que te amo –le rectificó a la chica dormida, obviamente no lo oyó-

Finalmente se durmió con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza y Sakura entre sus brazos.

Todos somos capaces de dañar, de lastimar (inclusive a nosotros mismos) pero también somos capaces de mucho más, de sanar, de amar.

Es verdad...

Un solo gesto del otro nos puede salvar, un simple acto entrar en razón. No importa la desolación, la tristeza y la decepción. No importa cuanto dolor y sufrimiento, no importa cuanto queramos alejarnos del otro y negarnos la condición de humanos, siempre necesitamos de alguien más; alguien que nos cuide de nosotros mismos.

Y lo que acababa de acontecer entre aquellas sábanas no era la excepción. No sólo habían sido salvadas dos almas, que por demasiado tiempo se habían sentido enajenadas del mundo, sino que también, a partir de esa noche, algo se había arraigado dentro de ella, una vida quizá, comenzaría a crecer dentro de Sakura. Pero ellos esto no lo sabían.

Sakura: - Se despertó y sollozó, él ya debía haberse ido y no había tenido la posibilidad de decirle adiós. Quizá así fuera mejor. Se volteó en la cama y se sorprendió al ver al chico aún junto a ella dormido- ¿Sasuke?

Sakura: ¿Mmm? –comenzaba a despertarse- ¿Qué?

Sakura: - Su corazón se aceleró- Aún sigues aquí, conmigo.

Sasuke: - Le sonrió algo soñoliento y perezoso- Lo se.

Sakura: ¿Te irás? –temiendo lo peor-

Sasuke: ¿Debería?

Sakura: - Se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó llorando- Sasuke...

Sasuke: ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

Sakura: Por nada –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. Estaba muy feliz-

Sasuke: ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Sakura: ¡Si! Me estoy muriendo de hambre –le dijo sonriendo. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía realmente hambrienta. Ya no se odiaba o a su cuerpo. Estaba curada. Finalmente se sentía viva. Aunque no era la única-

FIN


End file.
